Wrong
by Tenshi no Nanimo
Summary: Chapter 14 up! Yuri always gets what he wants, but what if he started wanting the person that he so willingly threw away? Yuuri x Wolfram.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong**

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Enjoy! By the way, if you want this to have another chapter, just review okay then maybe, I'd have the motivation to write more. Also, this story is about Kyou Kara Maou, but it doesn't follow the plot of the story. For example, I created rules that wasn't in the anime, etc.

Summary: Yuri always gets what he wants, but what if he started wanting the person that he so willingly threw away? Yuuri x Wolfam.

"Psst! Conrad! Behind here!"

The handsome man known as Conrad looked behind him and saw his king hiding underneath a well- trimmed bush in the gardens. He chuckled slightly, as he looked at the comical scene before him. Sure, his king was weird, but so far, this was one of the weird things that earned a smile from him.

"What are you doing here Heika?" Conrad asked while smiling, an act he never forgot to show and never wished to discard especially in front of his godchild.

"Arrgh! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me that Conrad?" Yuri stopped in mid- sentence. "That's not what I was trying to say!!!" He curled his hands around his hair in frustration. However, Conrad did nothing for he still found the action amusing so he decided to do nothing, but chuckle once again.

"Anyway Conrad, I've been thinking a lot lately. It's something about Wolfram…" He noticed the way Yuri's tone became serious as he uttered his younger brother's name. He listened closely, finding nothing funny anymore and prepared himself for whatever he might hear.

"Wolfram is starting to become irritating." Conrad's eyes narrowed into slits, but it went unnoticed by Yuri who was concentrated with what he was thinking. " I mean, he's always irritating to begin with, but I'm starting to find it unbearable."

"What do you suggest to do then Heika?" Conrad asked with a smile in his face, a fake one. He wished to help his king all the time, but if it involved hurting another person, he might become hesitant particularly if it is his own brother.

"That's the problem Conrad! I can't do anything about it without hurting him!" The young king yelled in frustration. He truly was confused already. He didn't know whether he's still right or wrong. To break the engagement means happiness for him, but hurt for Wolfram. But then, if he decided not to break the engagement, he's going to be the one hurt, vice versa of what would happen if he'd let the engagement continue.

"So what do you plan to do then? Surely you're not planning on running away from the responsibility that you bestowed upon yourself?" Conrad said this with a smile, an irony of what he wanted Yuri to feel. As an older brother, he had the duty to protect Wolfram, but this duty came to an abrupt halt because of Wolfram's hate for him. However, that did not mean that his job came to a complete end already. In fact, he continued to perform his duty, but with low profile so that Wolfram would not get mad at him because the younger boy might feel that Conrad is just belittling him. This time, it was hard to hide the fact that he is still Wolfram's brother when his brother needed him in his defense seeing that the blonde was nowhere in sight so his brotherly instincts automatically came to the rescue.

"Eto…" Seeing Yuri stutter made Conrad's blood boil. His brother's future lies in the hands of Yuri who seems to be still confused.

"Heika, you can't do anything unless you are sure that you want it to happen. I'm telling you now that you won't get everything that you want so I suggest that you think clearly first before making a decision, a wise one, which needs to be quick too." Conrad's voice was hard and demanding, which pressured Yuri. The older man wanted him to make a decent decision, but hurrying him would do no good at all so he decided to push through with his previous plan, which can't be really considered wise, but was quick anyway. After all, quick and wise should not be found in one sentence together especially with the word decision.

"I- I wish to break the engagement off." Conrad's eyes pierced through Yuri's soul. Seeing that Yuri was indeed sure of his decision, his smile came back on.

"So how do you plan to do it then Yuri?" Having the delusion that Conrad agreed with his decision already, Yuri smiled.

"I want the engagement to be off, but I don't want to be the one to break it. I want Wolfram to do it."

"Oh. So you plan on making Wolfram do your dirty work Yuri?" Yuri's eyes widened. On his mind, he was thinking that it wasn't Conrad talking, but staring at him assured him that it was indeed Conrad who is in front of him and that only made things hurt more for him. Here was his protector, shunning him and doing the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. He thought for one moment and the ugly truth came tumbling hard on him. Conrad was Wolfram's brother! He was planning on breaking Wolfram's heart with his brother listening!

The guilt was eating Yuri slowly, which disabled him from talking. He couldn't do it. Not now that Conrad heard his evil plan. He felt so bad like as if he just killed an innocent bystander. In a way, he WAS about to kill someone though not physically, but emotionally. Conrad continued to stare at him and seeing Yuri tremble and hesitate was enough for Conrad to decide with what the young king was supposed to do.

"Yuri, listen to me. I know that you never wanted the engagement in the first place so I think that you are right. The engagement has to be broken. To continue this charade would not only hurt Wolfram, but you too so I think that it would be best to break it as your godfather and as Wolfram's brother." Conrad said this with a strong voice, which was the exact opposite of what he was now. He felt weak. Right now, he's seeing Yuri breaking and he's afraid to see his little brother break like that too so he made a decision for the two, which would hopefully transfer all the hurt that these two would feel after the engagement is broken to him.

"Listen Yuri, I'm going to set you up with a girl this Saturday night and let Wolfram see that you are enjoying it." Conrad saw that Yuri was not entirely listening to him so he seized the boy by the shoulders and shook him. "You are going to enjoy it Yuri okay?" With Yuri's approval he continued, " Hopefully, Wolfram would become so mad and break the engagement off. Now that would be better right? He'll move on eventually so don't feel too guilty about it okay Yuri?" Yuri was still not responding so Conrad took his silence as an approval. He said his goodbye to his king to look for a girl suitable for his plan. As he turned to look behind him, he saw Yuri looking at him with a dejected look on his face. His heart wrenched painfully at this pathetic sight and moved on with his task, hoping that he would not see that look on someone else's face other than him even if he has to hide behind the ugly mask of smile that he always forces himself to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong**  
Chapter II  
By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Here's chapter 2 of Wrong so please enjoy!

"Halt. Have you seen Wolfram?" Conrad's deep voice echoed throughout the long hallway as he spoke to a soldier wearing the same color as Wolfram's uniform.

"Sir, Lord Wolfram is currently practicing with the neophytes near the fountain Sir."

With a short farewell, Conrad walked away from the soldier to look for his younger brother. Thoughts continued racing through his mind as hesitation continued to play a big role with his way of thinking. However, his reasoning won over his uncertainty, which is why he decided to continue with his plan— the plan that would be set in place once he talked to Wolfram who was practicing within his range of sight right now.

He came to an abrupt stop. There's no turning back now. Once he starts to utter even a single word, the plan SHOULD continue. After all, it's for the best or so he thinks.

Wolfram eluded a shot delivered by his opponent whom he quickly disarmed with a single move. Obviously, the trainee was no match so instead of being humiliated or angry at his defeat, the soldier clapped his hands for his leader's victory, which was what the audience was doing too. Wolfram had a genuine smile on his face, which quickly dissolved into a scowl and flushing cheeks as he saw that Conrad was one of those who were clapping. Conrad—his big brother, the best swordsman, his idol.

"That was a very good spar Wolfram. You did a great job."

"Weller- kyo, thank you for the compliment, but I don't think that you came here just to congratulate me or to watch me practice." Wolfram tried to hide behind his haughty nature once again. He couldn't let Conrad see his laidback nature; he must make his big brother proud of his swordsmanship and make him see that he disciplines himself very well, just like him.

"Well, there is something that I wanted to tell you." Wolfram was a little disappointed that Conrad wasn't there to see how much he has improved over the years, but he didn't let him see that. He had a calm façade on anyway. "Could you do the patrol Saturday night around the gardens? I'll be on a trip up north to see how the towns are doing there so I won't be able to do it. Can you?" Inside, Conrad was wishing that Wolfram would say that he was busy or anything, anything that would stop this evil plan, but the gods have never favored him so obviously, he got the exact opposite of his wish when Wolfram uttered a sweet yes, a sign of agreement.

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara

"Heika, tomorrow, the plan will take place at the gardens. Be sure that you are ready, that your mind is set." Yuri did not answer.

"Are you having doubts Heika?" Conrad stared at the young boy. Seeing the slumped shoulders of the boy as if he were too weary to do anything, Conrad could only sigh.

"Yuri." When he heard his name mentioned by Conrad, Yuri turned his gaze at him, which Conrad gratefully accepted. "Yuri, back then, you were so sure that you wanted the engagement to be broken so I am telling you—No, I'm assuring you that you had the right choice back then, THIS is the right choice." With a firm voice, Conrad wanted to make Yuri feel that he was correct with his decision, that Yuri should push through with it even though he himself, the planner, was not sure of the outcome and needed reassurance too

"Are you sure that everything's gonna be OK?" Conrad didn't meet Yuri's gaze because he might blurt out that he was uncertain, that he had doubts in his mind once he sees the boy's naïve and trusting gaze. As a substitute, he offered one of his fake smiles that resembled a real smile where Yuri always found comfort.

"I believe in you Conrad. I think that this is the best choice too. Thank you for your assurance." The genuine smile that Yuri offered him only made the guilt ten times heavier for Conrad.

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara

Wolfram, together with three other members of his troop were wandering around the gardens, checking every space for intruders or something out of place. He was almost sleepy and getting bored with his companions who were too busy blushing because of his presence when the light from his lamp hit two solid forms near each other. Instincts told him that he mustn't look, but he had to. It was his duty as the Maou's subject, but he couldn't for his hands were shaking terribly as if it was forbidding him from doing something that he might regret.

Seeing that their leader had stopped, the soldiers immediately stopped too. However, unlike their leader who had his gaze fixated downwards, the soldiers focused the light towards the two unmoving forms, but immediately focused it downwards too when they saw who it was in front of them. It was their king and a girl from town doing something that they haven't seen their leader doing with the king, his fiancé. Suddenly feeling guilty, the soldiers bowed their heads low and awaited their leader's next order. However, there was none. Instead, Wolfram walked away quietly from the scene and the group separated slowly, having an unspoken agreement to keep their mouths shut until Wolfram makes his next move.

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara

"Heika, I have to go home…" A timid voice broke Yuri from his reverie.

"Oh, of course. Thanks for your help."

"It was a pleasure to serve you my king." Seeing that the King was staring off into space, the girl squeezed his hand for comfort and offered him a small smile. " I hope that things would turn out for the best Heika. Have faith and courage." Yuri responded with a quick smile of his own.

The girl walked away towards the gates leaving Yuri standing alone where Wolfram's piercing stare rooted him on the spot. That tiny moment where the light quickly passed through Wolfram's eyes was enough to make Yuri want to die. The pain, confusion, betrayal, hate and anger were seen in that single moment making Yuri feel more miserable, like he was the most evil antagonist in his fiance's or ex- fiance's life.

"Tomorrow Wolfram, you don't have to suffer because of my unfaithfulness anymore. Tomorrow, I hope that you'd set yourself free." He felt tears brimming in his eyes so he looked up towards the sky, trying to make the flow stop. "I do care about you Wolfram… And that care for you stole away my first kiss so that the two of us could be happy."

NOTES:  
Thank you for the reviews that I received and I promise that I'd do my best to improve and try not to disappoint anyone anymore because apparently, someone found my story "crap". Hopefully, THAT anonymous reviewer won't read this chapter anymore because she found the first chapter trash anyway. Actually, her/ his review kinda discouraged me from writing, but the hurt was replaced by amusement when I saw that s/he misspelled the word "despise." Nothing's wrong with having misspelled words or anything in any written form because no one is perfect, but please allow me to find solace in that simple mistake so that I could continue writing this story, without having anything to hold me back.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong  
Chapter III  
By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character and it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama. Enjoy chapter III of Wrong!

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway as Wolfram was walking towards the royal rooms of the Maou. He wasn't welcomed there anymore so he found it best to move from there together with some of his personal belongings, which was still there. He didn't really know what to do after that; he didn't know where he was to sleep anymore for he never did have a sleeping chamber at Blood Pledge castle and he didn't know what would happen to him after he announces that he wants the engagement to be broken. Right now, Wolfram was full of uncertainties, which became heavier when he noticed that there was one more thing that he hadn't thought of yet. He didn't know how to face Yuri after what happened in the gardens, which was the worst and most possible predicament for him right now.

By now, he already reached the Maou's room though he hadn't done anything yet but to stare at it. His hands fumbled with the doorknob, but he didn't open it. He just let his hands lie on the cold metal while he was thinking if this was the right thing to do. However, no other option came into his mind so that he could determine if his choice really was the right one so the proud mazoku opened the heavy doors thinking that this was the best thing to do. After all, he had to move on. He wouldn't let this affect him.

The room was pure black, which made it hard for him to survey the room. He could hear his heartbeat as he waited for his eyes to grow accustomed to the dark so that he could see whether Yuri was there or not. Fortunately, Yuri was not there so Wolfram let go of the breath that he was unconsciously holding on to. He walked towards the far end corner of the room to get his belongings inside the closet. His hands were shaking as he was gathering them because of the fear that Yuri might see him there. He was scared of what he or Yuri might say if they would meet in the room so he was silently praying that Yuri wouldn't come though a little voice was telling him that he wanted Yuri to come to stop him from doing this, from breaking off the only thing that was making him happy.

Once, Wolfram said that He'd fall with Yuri, but Yuri never said that he'd do the same with Wolfram too. As he continued fixing his things, memories showed him things that he chose to ignore back then. The times he went after Yuri to protect him, which was unappreciated. The time he went to take Yuri's hand when he was about to fall. The time when he fell, but Yuri let go of his hand. Suddenly, he could take it no longer so he allowed the angry tears to flow from his eyes, but he kept quiet, afraid that someone might hear his weakness. Yuri did not care for him the way he wanted to. He always did things to appease Yuri, but Yuri only did things, which he thought was the right thing to do. Yuri thought that the engagement was wrong so obviously, he did not come to stop Wolfram from breaking the engagement. Unknowingly, he also shattered the remaining hope of Wolfram reserved for him.

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara

Yuri could not sleep. A lot of things were occupying his mind that made it impossible for him to rest his mind for even a little bit. Like Wolfram, he was filled with a lot of uncertainties. He didn't know what would happen to him too. Maybe Gwendal would kill him. After all, he did love cute things and Wolfram certainly belonged to that category. Yuri blinked at that thought. He didn't think that right? He chuckled a little bit and went to the baths to clear up his twisted mind, which found the person he wanted gone attractive.

All he needed was time. That was the thing that first came into his mind as he sat down on the bathtub. Lots of people say that you only need time when you experienced a very traumatic experience. In his case, he needed time to assure himself that he did the right thing and drown out the misery that he was feeling. If he couldn't do that, Gwendal doesn't need to kill him anymore because the guilt would have had eaten him up already. He rubbed his aching head slowly as he noticed that a major headache was coming when whirlpool suddenly developed in the tub. He would have thanked Shinou and screamed for joy if he hadn't passed out.

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara

'Heika? Heika??? Where are you?"

"Gunter, what's the problem?" Conrad's concerned voice rang out.

"Heika's not in his room! Where could he be?" Gunter's sniveling form wracked out as he said those words. Conrad narrowed his eyes. Yuri wouldn't run away from the trouble that he created right?

"Your majesty, we found the maou's clothes near the tub. It seems that he went back to his world just this morning." A soldier reported to Gunter and Conrad who was soon knocked into the ground when Gunter ran away from them, screaming that he was so busy because his king has abandoned him once again.

"Yuri…" Conrad could only mutter his godson's name as he tried to predict what would happen.

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara

Wolfram entered the dining room calmly, as if nothing had happened at all. He stared at the occupants of the room and was happy to see that everything was normal, meaning Gunter was hyperventilating over the loss of Yuri, Gwendal had lots of wrinkles on his face and Conrad had that annoying smile on his face once again. He felt relieved inside. He had to thank his soldiers later for keeping quiet.

He sat down and started eating the food in front him, never looking at anyone until he had finished. He stood up slowly and called the attention of everyone in the room. Seeing the questioning gazes directed at him, he almost backed out, but he couldn't. After all, this was the only option left for him.

"Good morning to everyone. I am here to announce that I, Wolfram von Bielefeld is breaking off the engagement with the Maou, Yuri Shibuya." He waited for objections or anything, but none came so he scanned the crowd only to see shocked faces staring at him. He was about to walk out from the dining hall when a voice stopped him from exiting.

"Are you sure about this Wolfram?" Conrad stared at him with worry radiating from his form.

"Weller- kyo, this is the best decision. As for my pride, I know all of you are curious. I am willing to gain it back." Shocked gasps were heard throughout the dining room for Wolfram's decision was one of the hardest things that a person can do in his or her life and that is to prove that he is still worthy of attention from future admirers. Only one profession can allow him to do that, but first, he must give up his sword, Wolfram's very life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Pls. review so that I can write the next chapter quickly and for inspiration. Suggestions with what would happen are widely accepted because I'm currently experiencing writer's block. Can you guess what that profession would be?


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong

Chapter IV

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character and it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama. Also, sorry for the long wait so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than my previous chappies. Enjoy chapter IV of Wrong!

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"We need to talk in private. Follow me." Gwendal stood up, which Wolfram and Conrad did too with no questions. Right now was not the time to disobey the serious mazoku especially now that more lines marred his handsome face.

"Please excuse us." As Conrad slowly closed the door of the dining room behind him, the silence was immediately broken by the maids who were too busy conversing about Wolfram's announcement.

As soon as the three brothers arrived at Gwendal's office, the eldest wasted no time in shouting at Wolfram, "What were you thinking Wolfram?! Don't you know what kind of situation and position you brought yourself into?!" Conrad noticed that Wolfram was silently trembling yet he didn't dare to offer any kind of comfort since he too wanted to know the answer to Gwendal's harsh questions.

"I am perfectly aware of what I have done aniue and its possible effects. I have just named myself as an escort, a courtesan, which entails lots of responsibilities that is very different from being a soldier. In result, I need to give up my sword to undergo a special training reserved for people who should have the proper skills to be a pleasant companion."

"In other words Wolfram, you just made yourself a prostitute!" Gwendal bellowed.

"Gwendal…" Gwendal immediately looked at Conrad and saw that the man's gaze was lingering softly at their younger brother who was still trembling, but still wearing an expressionless face. Gwendal's face immediately softened a little as he sat down to rub his aching temples.

"Wolfram," He said using a milder tone, "You know that I am greatly opposed to your decision; Conrad is too. Imagine what mother, Greta and everyone else would say once they hear this absurd proposition of yours! Think first younger brother, think about your future."

"Aniue, as I have mentioned before, I've already thought about this. Being a courtesan doesn't mean that I will become a prostitute. I have to admit that I may be subjected to some sexual situations, but it comes with the job; just like a soldier's life at stake in a battlfield. Besides, I think that I am more suitable as an escort instead of being a soldier since I am not so great in swordsmanship. Conrad belongs in that forte, while you belong to the intellectual side of this nation. I don't belong in either side so I decided to use my appearance as my basis for my strongest point so that I could serve this kingdom as well as you two do." Wolfram offered a bitter smile for the two who was shocked by their younger brother's confession of his insecurities.

"But why, why that profession?"

"I already made it clear Weller- kyo that my appearance would benefit this kind of profession more than by being a sol—"

"You know what I mean." Conrad did not mean to be rude by not making Wolfram finish his explanation, but he was so sick and tired of Wolfram escaping from his real reasons. Besides, it was his job as an older sibling to know the real reason behind Wolfram giving up being a soldier—one of the things that Conrad knows makes his younger brother happy and proud.

"You know me too well Weller- kyo." Wolfram smiled a little while hurt flashed in Conrad's eyes, " I'm not so stupid as to consider taking this path with no reason. I wanted Yuuri to fall in love with me." He paused and gave his brothers a searching look, looking if they were disgusted with what he had just said. Seeing no disapproving glances directed at him, he continued, " I said to myself that if Yuuri were to fall in love with me, I'd continue protecting him by being one of his most loyal soldiers, always there by his side."

"However, he didn't fall in love with me." He stopped to stifle a sob that was about to escape. " I considered to continue my job as a soldier, but knowing that I am the most inexperienced of us three, I will most likely be the one who is always stuck with him because I am not allowed to participate in the most important and crucial battles for our kingdom's security. So, in the end, I entertained the idea of being a courtesan where most of my talents could be put in good use."

"I hope that you understand that I still don't agree with your decision." Gwendal stared at Wolfram, wanting him to back out and just accept the fact that he won't become a courtesan.

"You don't have to agree aniue as long as Yuuri'd agree with me, there is no problem; and I am sure that he would not disappoint me." The certainty in Wolfram's tone made his brothers shudder inwardly. As Wolfram was about to walk out of the room, Conrad said hurriedly, "Give Yuuri one more chance, try again Wolfram."

"I will Conrad, as long as you won't interfere." Something in the way Wolfram said it made Conrad guiltier than he was before because Conrad learned in Wolfram's tone that Wolfram knew what he had done and that he had already forgiven him by acknowledging him using his first name.

kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"I though dating was supposed to be fun Murata! What I've experienced so far was being uncomfortable in front of those giggling girls! Whoever said that it was fun anyway?!"

"Whoever said that dates should be girls anyway Shibuya? I mean, you could always just swing the other way and find cute boys too! Japan has lots of bishies to offer so why not try?" A grin marred Murata's face, " Oh I know now why! You already have a cute fiancé!" Yuuri wanted to smash the goofy grin out of Murata's face, but decided against it. He probably didn't know what happened anyway.

"Murata, I started dating to forget all of my troubles; including my engagement to Wolfram so don't bring him up for now please." The bells of the restaurant jingled as Yuuri opened the door to go out accompanied by Murata. "Drat! It's raining!" They opened up their umbrellas and continued walking towards the Shibuya household.

"Okay, so let's change the subject then Shibuya." Murata offered as he fixed his glasses back to the top of his nose, "Who did you like better? Megumi or Hana?"

"Well, I can't say that I like Megumi because she's too rowdy while Hana's just too shy. You know, she kept on giggling nervously and was so meek that I didn't even had the chance to properly speak to her!" Yuri ranted on as Murata listened who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What about Megumi? She IS rowdy, but is nice to be with… She's even sexy for a teenager!"

"She's too much like Cheri- sama! Cheri- sama's uglier version! She IS sexy, but I don't want that kind of girl; besides she's too noisy!" Yuuri ranted on, oblivious of the trap that Murata was setting against him.

"What about Wolfram? He's noisy too and is always whining?" Murata smirked.

"He's noisy, but he's tolerable. Besides, he's the only one I could talk to who is straightforward and unbiased." Murata spotted a puddle near them and stopped about two feet away from it. "I don't see your problem with him then. You don't like girls who are shy, meek, outgoing and sexy so why not stick with Wolfram then? You don't seem to have much complaints about him anyway."

With an incredulous look on his face, Yuuri turned to look at his friend and say something in denial, but decided against it when he was pushed forward by the great sage and was transported back to the demon world. All that he remembered before opening his eyes once again was the desire to kill Murata and to faint so that he wouldn't see the pain behind Wolfram's eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters! I Hope that you'd review more too so that I could write faster because of your support and suggestions. I hope that you still like the plot…


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong

Chapter V

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character and it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama. Oh yeah, this chapter is mostly from Gwendal's point of view so please don't be confused.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

Wolfram, his precious little brother had just decided that he wanted to be a courtesan. What could be worse than that? He spent the whole day furiously knitting cute animal stuff toys (that looks like other animals) to forget the problems that refuse to go away. However, it did not do much to alleviate his worries other than to make him think if he was making a giant goala or a sand bear. Besides, knitting makes him produce cute things, which reminds him of his younger brother who is also cute! He then decided to stop.

Damn. Thoughts about Wolfram also occupied his comfort zone!

He heaved a big sigh and sat down to think things over. He didn't know what to do. It made him feel helpless, but he had no control over the situation. Everything depended on his younger brother and the maou who was too much of a coward and ran away from the problems that he had caused. At least his brother was strong enough to face his troubles. It made him feel proud. Wolfram was able to decide for himself and took everything in as an adult would have done in that situation.

Suddenly, he frowned. This was not like Wolfram at all.

The old and normal (to their standards) Wolfram would have ranted like a lunatic from morning until night, break things that are in his way and be back to normal the next day. These characteristics weren't very appealing, but he missed it. Wolfram's loud and obnoxious behavior was a sign that he was okay. Seeing that the fire wielder wasn't his usual self for the past few days, the older mazoku could only deduct that something bad must have happened before Yuri went away; something that he was eager yet afraid to know of.

The usually stoic man couldn't help but feel a little angry at Yuri. Sure, Wolfram was irritating and possessive, but this is his way to show that he cares—that he's in love. However, that dense soukoku didn't even give Wolfram the chance or even enough time to show that he cares in a different way namely in a more gentle way! Wolfram is indeed right. Yuri IS a cowardly wimp!

However, the thought couldn't help but cross his mind. Can he really say that Wolfram is brave? Proclaiming that he wanted to be a courtesan just to avoid having contact with his majesty… Is that valiant? In the end, both of them ran away; both of them are cowards, but who was he to judge them when even he, a man who's not afraid of anything (other than Anissina and her crazy inventions) couldn't do anything, but watch things from a safe distance. All he could do was to hope that the two could find a way to resolve this dilemma. After all, he wouldn't want Wolfram to be touched unwillingly by perverted geezers and see Yuri roaming around the palace sulking.

Someone had to do something quick! Before it's too late…

A knock on the door disrupted Gwendal's LONG trail of thought.

"What do you want?" He responded gruffly. After all, he wasn't done admitting to himself that he was useless in matters about love specifically an engagement gone wrong.

"His majesty is back together with the great sage. Weller- kyo requests your presence in the fountain." Now, things became much worse than it was fifteen minutes ago, but he would not back down. He will have to try to coerce the maou to stop Wolfram from being a full pledged courtesan. This made him feel better because he had already done something in his part. Now, he has no regrets whatever the outcome would be. Everything will be alright in the end anyway.

Now, Yuri's pacifist and optimistic views were rubbing off of him too.

Who the hell cares? As long as he can keep his brother's innocence intact, he'll do things the way those two would have liked and would have done. With that, he exited his comfort zone and headed towards the place where the maou is.

He could only guess what the outcome would be and that made him feel helpless once again. He didn't feel so confident after all.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"Heika are you alright?" Gunter, with his over exaggerated ways hugged Yuri with all his might until Yuri felt uncomfortable and breathless.

"I'm alright Gunter. There's nothing to worry about okay?" Murata tried to muffle his laugh, which made Yuri glare at him.

"That wasn't funny Murata. You could always try to warn me first instead of pushing me you know. At least try to act like a civilized person next time!" Yuri pointedly argued. He wasn't really mad at Murata. He always did this to him anyway so he was used to it, but the fact that he pushed him at the wrong time made wrong emotions and reactions surface.

"Someone ended up in the wrong side of the bend didn't he?" Murata grinned once again. Yuri couldn't help but smile at that. It was a good thing that Murata was a good sport or else, there would be two of them who are in a bad mood.

"Heika, there are a lot of papers for you to sign so hurry up." Gwendal informed curtly. So there ARE two people in a bad mood today.

"Gwendal, let his majesty change his clothes first. I'll bring him to your office afterwards." Gwendal did not respond to Conrad's request, but it was a typical reaction from him anyway. Without any word, Gwendal stalked off towards his office awaiting Yuri and Conrad.

"Thanks for giving me time to breathe Conrad!" Yuri smiled, but it soon went away when he saw that Conrad was looking at him with a grim expression.

"What is it Conrad?"

"Yuri, I think that you should know that Wolfram announced something important." Yuri's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the fair-haired prince's name. Seeing Yuri's stricken face, Conrad awaited Yuri's instruction, which was a nod of approval.

"I think that you have the right to know that Wolfram has severed your engagement during your absence." Conrad could only stay silent as Yuri bellowed a loud sound of disbelief, which was something that he did not expect since it was Yuri's wish to happen. His eyes shone of hope for his younger brother. 'Maybe there's still a chance for Wolfram.' He said to himself. Seeing that Yuri was still too shocked to say anything else, he continued, "Also, I think that you should know that Wolfram has given up his sword." Yuri could only gape. "He has given up his sword to become a courtesan, your Majesty." Conrad informed Yuri with bitterness in his voice. He looked at Yuri who suddenly fainted in his arms. This sure was nothing like what Conrad expected while Yuri was happy to have been able to temporarily escape the wretched reality that he had created.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

NOTE:  
This chapter sucks I know, but I only made it so that I could remember the plot. Sorry. I promise that I'd make the next chapter better (because Wolfram will be there), longer (because it's going to be all about Wolfram) and heavier (because it's going to be full of Wolfram- drama). Hehe… Help me think please…so that I could update faster. Thanks for reading my random rambles.


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong

Chapter VI

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

He felt a major headache coming especially when he tried to open his eyes and was met by the blinding sunlight. His face contorted in pain, which was immediately noticed by his companion who was silent the whole time he was unconscious.

"Gisela! He's awake!" Wolfram instantly ran out of the room to find the missing healer. The patient felt relieved that the blonde mazoku left; it was a different kind of relief. It was something temporary compared to the comfort that Wolfram brought him, but it was genuinely welcomed especially since he could not find comfort in Wolfram this time. He'd be too guilty to notice the soothing presence that usually accompanies the loud blonde even though it always goes unnoticed.

Time flew by and he found himself face to face with his unusually calm ex- fiancé. He kept his mouth firmly shut in case he found himself stuttering about something stupid, but he wished that he had when he didn't because the silent Wolfram was much more terrifying than the obnoxious one. The deafening silence was about to bring him to another fit of unconsciousness when Gisela opened the door to his room with a loud bang. He never felt so thankful to the female healer ever in his life.

"Heika, do you feel faint?" Gisela asked as she started inspecting Yuri. Wolfram unbelievably stayed quiet the whole time, which was starting to worry the healer more than Yuri's current state.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you anymore heika. I've already fixed the headache so you'd probably be alright now. Just stay out of stressful situations please." Gisela warned Yuri with a commanding voice as she left the room. Yuri however did not feel any better than before he was healed since the cause of his anxiety was still present in the room, which by then was already causing him to hyperventilate.

A steely silence was about to occupy the room once more so he decided to break it before it consumed both of them again.

"Wolfram…" His voice boomed loudly, which made his thudding heart skip a beat. His voice seemed commanding and dark that he felt like Wolfram was offended by it. However, he could not take it back like the inerasable sin that he committed just to be freed from Wolfram's love.

Love… The word sounded foreign especially when it is associated with Wolfram.

However, even though the emotion does not sit well with Wolfram does not mean that he's incapable of feeling it, which Yuri had just come to realize. Wolfram loves him. Better yet, Wolfram LOVED him. Realization hit him hard once again and he felt his insides twist. Seeing his current state, Wolfram hurried by his side.

"Yuri!" The soukoku's eyes grew wide. Seeing his reaction, Wolfram quickly murmured an apology.

"Forgive me for my rudeness heika." Yuri felt his world shatter. Never had Wolfram called him by his title; only by his given name, which made him feel good since he knows that someone does not only see him as the ruling leader, but as an equal, a normal person. But now, he felt so frustrated and lonely. More than what he felt when he heard his nazeokuya address him by his title.

"Eeh? What did you just call me?!"

"Heika. It is expected of me to call you that after all." Turning away from the distressed maou, Wolfram was about to exit the room when Yuri blocked the doorway.

"I'm not yet done talking to you!" Wolfram in his disbelief and shock, stopped in his tracks. After a few seconds, he once again regained his composure and faced his ex- fiancé with a serious expression that is expected of a royal prince like him.

"Why did you break the engagement without my knowledge? Wolfram!" Yuri yanked Wolfram's shoulder and started shaking it violently. In fear of what he might do to his king, Wolfram pursed his lips in silence and looked away. Seeing that Yuri wasn't going to obtain a response from the blonde, he pushed him away in hopes of getting a reaction. When nothing happened, Yuri finally snapped.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you! You selfish brat!"

Everything stilled.

Everything and everyone stopped to listen to Wolfram's heart breaking.

Yuri, sensing that he did something awful quickly tried to cover it up with an apology, "Wolfram I- I didn't—"

"Is that everything that you have to say to me Heika?" He asked in an eerie manner.

"I' m so sorry Wolfram I did not…" Once again, Yuri was unable to finish his sentence when Wolfram interrupted him; only with a scream.

"Stop being a wimp and be true to yourself Heika!" Yuri did not know if Wolfram intentionally added the "Heika" to make him feel guilty and bad. All he knew was that he went too far when he heard the last piece of Wolfram's heart collide against the harsh cold ground; his own stone heart.

"You wanted to know the reason why I broke the engagement so much?! Well, I'll tell you then…" Yuri could only swallow as he looked at Wolfram's eyes that were burning with hate, "I broke the engagement because YOU wanted it to be broken." Yuri could only shake his head in disbelief, but still Wolfram continued with his verbal attacks, "I broke it because YOU made me see the kiss that YOU thought would make me want to break our "accidental" engagement. Well, you succeeded obviously! Aren't you happy?! Aren't you happy that I became your perfect pawn for this game, the accidental engagement that is only a joke to you?!" Seeing Yuri's troubled expression, Wolfram's heart softened and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Outside, thunder rolls reigned supreme in the skies.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Yuri had the chance to stae before the tears stopped him from forming coherent words.

"I know. That's why I broke it for YOU because YOU will always be a wimp; MY wimp that is." Neither of them could stop the heavy downpour of rain outside, which reflected their emotions, a big tempest that tore at them from the inside. A hesitant embrace between the two were the only source of comfort and the last lie that they shared before they parted ways.

"I loved you." Wolfram whispered.

"I loved you so much that I want you to use me to my fullest potential as a courtesan. I know that you didn't and you never will love me so as an act of kindness, Yuri, please use me so that I'd feel useful." The desperate tone in Wolfram's voice caused their eyes to meet and nothing needed to be said.

Yuri whimpered as Wolfram let go of his hand. "Don't cry Yuri, I did this all for you because I loved you. I expect that you'd at least give me your blessings tomorrow… The last favor that I'd ask of you since I know that you wouldn't want a goodbye kiss especially from me, a guy." He laughed at his cruel joke that eventually turned into a bitter smile. Hearing no response, he stood up and left the room that housed a hysterical Yuri.

The only thing that entered Yuri's mind was the "I loved you" that Wolfram said. The other words were all a blur. He could not ignore the fact that it was said in the past tense. "I know that you loved me Wolfram… I only wish that I could have said that I love you too even though it doesn't matter anymore."

That night, both men cried themselves to sleep in their separate rooms while the storm continued to rage outside the castle that housed both of their wounded hearts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry if this was too depressing or if it didn't meet your expectation. I have to admit that the conversation was kind of crappy… What would I expect from a random train of thought right? Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you'd prefer an OC (own character) or just a cross over with another anime or something like that? I'm in desperate need of characters (and ideas) so everything that you have to say is greatly appreciated. Thanks for those who reviewed this fic (added to their fave/ alert/ c2 stories) and those who will review in the future. See (hear from) you next time (chapter)!


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong

Chapter VII

By Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"Ne Wolfram, is it true that you're going away?"

Wolfram paled as he noticed the distressed tone of voice that his adopted daughter held. During the past few days, he was unable to think straight and clearly, which is why he forgot to think about how to approach his daughter concerning his future plans. He shuddered at the thought of having to explain to his daughter the reason of his departure. Not that he was ashamed of the fact that Yuri does not love him or anything like that. He knew that Greta would understand if he'd say that. However, he couldn't say it because if he'd admit that, another question surely would be asked: "Isn't your love for Greta enough to make you want to stay?"

That's an absurd question.

He loved Greta.

He loved her as much as Yuri. But still, why does he have to leave?

The fact that he loves Greta and Yuri more than his life is the main reason why he has to leave. He could not bear to see them unhappy the rest of their lives just because of his presence and selfishness. He knew that Greta had always wanted a mother and that Yuri had always wanted to have a normal life with a beautiful, female wife. He cannot take those wishes away from the two most important people in his life. He cannot do that.

He felt like he's the obstacle in Yuri and Greta's life and the only way for them to reach their dreams and be happy is if that obstacle was to be eliminated. The only remaining solution was for him to go away and everything would be okay.

Everything would be perfect…

…If he'd just go away.

"Wolfram! Please answer me!" Greta's sobbing brought him back from his reverie. He still refused to look at her since he was afraid that his resolve would break.

If that were to happen, he'd be compelled to stay….

Then Yuri and Greta's life will be completely ruined.

"Greta, in life, not everything is permanent." He was surprised by his randomness yet, he still continued. After all, he was just talking to a child anyway so a slip in his character is forgivable. "You can't be happy all the time, or sad all the time or even angry all the time. You know that right?" He smiled bitterly. Here was Little Lord Brat saying these heavy things to a child. He only hoped that it was convincing enough.

"I know that Wolfram, but Greta (AN: children use their names to refer to themselves) doesn't understand why you have to go away…"

"Greta, you must understand that not everything stays the same as always. Both humans and mazokus are mortals… Someday, they just go away and it hurts the people they leave behind real bad, but they can't stay because staying hurts them so much so it would be better to just let them go…" His speech faded as he heard tentative steps coming closer.

"Does it hurt here? Wolfram? Is that the kind of pain you feel?" She asked while holding his chest, the part that covers his heart.

"Yeah, it does. It hurts so much I can't bear it anymore… Even death would be better."

"It hurts too Wolfram… Mine hurts too." Greta said while clutching at her chest. "Demo, if mine hurts this much, how much more does yours hurt then?"

"Ii yo (fine or alright)… I'll let you go Wolfram." Wolfam couldn't help it anymore so he faced Greta. What he saw broke his heart into million pieces.

"Oh Greta… I'm so sorry!" Both of them cried as he enveloped Greta in his arms and in this kind of sanctuary, they spent the night sobbing their hearts out.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"Wolfram, it's not yet too late. You can still decide to stay and just forget everything that was said."

"That is not possible Weller- kyo. I am a man and I do not go against my word. Besides, everything would be better this way." Wolfram resumed packing his clothes.

"How do you know that everything would be better this way?! You're not even giving yourself a chance!" The desperation in Conrad's voice made Wolfram look at him. Both were equally surprised when their eyes met.

"You know that this is the right choice. Otherwise, you wouldn't have helped Yuri in his plan to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't have done that if I knew that you'd plan on being a courtesan!" His voice once again held the desperate tone, which continued to surprise the both of them.

"What did you think I'd do anyway?"

"I thought that you'd just let him go, find a lover and settle down here in this castle!" Seeing the amused look on Wolfram's face, he continued, "Please understand that Yuri needs you!"

"That is exactly the reason why I'm doing this! I can offer Yuri nothing other than my beauty, which he obviously doesn't desire so I'm using it in a different way that can serve his ideas better! He doesn't want war, but he wants allies so what better way is there to gain allies other than to seduce or merely entertain these leaders? There will be no war then right?" Satisfied with his argument, Wolfram turned his back on Conrad and concentrated on his task once again. However, Conrad wasn't finished with him yet, which was evident when Conrad yanked his arm painfully and murmured, "I am not finished with you yet." Grimacing in pain, Wolfram did nothing but stare at his brother's eyes that were clouded with anger.

"Do you really think that there will be no war? What about Yuri's heart? His feelings? Wouldn't he be torn apart from the inside out because of his feelings for you?"

"He does not have feelings for me!" Wolfram retorted, insulted that Conrad used him as blackmail against himself.

"He does have feelings! It may not be the love that you want from him, that you expect, but he cares for you deeply!"

"He cares about everyone! What am I to him other than just a mere soldier?! He'd forget about me soon enough especially when you present him another gorgeous lady like Elizabeth or Flurin!" The jealousy that he tried to quench with self- pity was coming back. He swallowed the bitter feeling back and faced his brother with renewed hate burning deep in his eyes. Seeing this dangerous expression, Conrad backed away and tried to control his own emotions, to stay calm.

"If that is what you want Wolfram, then, you shall have it. Yes, Yuri does care for you, the same feeling that he has for everyone, but now that you have decided to be a courtesan, he won't care for you anymore… All that he will have for you is pity, the same feeling that he has for all whores. Good day to you Wolfram. Have a nice trip." Conrad wanted to take back the cruel words that he had said, but seeing Wolfram's eyes glazed with pain, he knew that the damage had already been done.

He closed the door and leaned on it heavily. On the other side, he could hear Wolfram crying uncontrollably that he was afraid that he already forgot to breathe just like the old days. Smiling sadly, he could remember that back then, Wolfram always ran to him when he had trouble, but now, it seems that Wolfram had grown up. He preferred to keep all the pain inside than to burden other people or that he was just too disgusted with Conrad to even talk to him.

This was unfair.

This was unfair for all of them.

He'd rather have Wolfram constantly breathing down on his neck rather than to have perverted people breathing the lovely scent of his brother.

He wanted to protect Wolfram, but now it seems that its too late.

Life really is unfair.

Finally, the invincible swordsman of shin makoku broke down and cried near his brother who was experiencing his own kind of pain. Both lost their battle and now they knew that life really was unfair.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

Author's note:

I know that some of you are thinking "This story is too long already. When is the real plot going to come out?!" I am really sorry, but I am still not so sure of how to proceed. I'm just stalling more time… It's because I'm afraid that I won't meet the expectations of the readers so please bear with me. You know that you could suggest things (which I'd truly appreciate) so please, don't forget to leave some of your opinions. Till next time then!


	8. Chapter 8

Wrong

Chapter VIII

By Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

"So, what do you plan to do now?" The stern voice of the eldest of the brothers broke through the silence.

"I've been in contact with my father for the past three days and he said that there is a famous courtesan in the von Bielefeld's territory. He said that he could ask that courtesan to take me as an apprentice." Wolfram responded curtly. Gwendal could only frown seeing that Wolfram was ahead of them.

"So you plan on going away? When are you leaving?"

"I planned to leave as soon as I finished packing, which is almost done so it would be sooner than I expected. Anyway, do not worry brother for all of the preparations have been made already."

"That is good to hear, but I'm afraid that you cannot go yet."

"What's the meaning of this Aniue?!" An enraged Wolfram responded immediately. "We've already talked about this! What more do you want.?!"

"Hold your tongue when speaking to me!" Gwendal's voice bellowed. "I won't tolerate your rude behavior this time. You haven't even heard the reason yet you are quick in jumping to conclusions." When Woflram sat down, Gwendal began his explanation.

"I know that you have already decided and that no one can stop you now. However, you cannot leave until hahue arrives."

"But I've already told her! There's no need to wait for her!" Wolfram once again complained, but with Gwendal's single stare, his complaints immediately flew out of the window.

"You know as well as I do that hahaue does not read any letter that has nothing to do with love." Gwendal took a peak at Wolfram and saw his crestfallen face, "Thus, I have decided that you have to wait for her first before leaving. I am sure that she'd prepare a banquet for your departure."

"But I do not want that! My departure isn't a cause for celebration…" The frown that marred Wolfram's face almost made Gwendal take back his words, but he couldn't; he wouldn't. This is the last chance to make his brother stay and if that meant that he had to feel unloved then feel unloved he would be.

"It IS a cause of celebration for mother and you know it." Noting Wolfram's slumped shoulders and pained expresion, he knew that he won the argument. Leaving no place for another complaint, he stood to leave the blond mazoku.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

After one week, Cecilie von Spitzberg finally arrived.

As usual, her arrival meant lots of unwanted hugs for our favorite mazoku who was currently experiencing one right now.

"Mother! Please take your hands off me this instant!"

"Oh Wolfie! You know that I can't possibly do that seeing that you are so cute and handsome! I'm guessing that both men and women fall down on their knees just to see a glimpse of you right?! See, even I, your own mother can't even take my hands off you!" Wolfram's grunts of frustration were overwhelmed by Cheri's squeals. Everyone laughed like the old times and everything seemed to be back to normal.

Almost normal.

"So Wolfie, I heard that you have something important to tell me?" Everyone in the room tensed up. All looked at Wolfram who seemed to be bothered by the question.

"You mean, you don't know? But I sent you a letter!" Wolfram frowned as he saw Gwendal's I-told-you-so look.

"Oh honey, I was too busy staring at all of the handsome men! Of course I couldn't focus on your letter!" Cheri's bright disposition irritated Wolfram. So other men were more important to his mother than he was?! The mere idea was ridiculous by itself alone!

"Then I won't tell you! After all, other men are more important than me right?! See aniue! I told you that this was just a waste of time!" Gwendal merely looked at him who leered in return.

"Oh, don't be so cold Wolfie! That's the reason why I returned here as soon as possible! You know that you can tell your mother everything! Is this about you and Heika? Are you finally getting married after a long engagement?"

Both boys tensed up. Wolfram, because it brought bad memories and reminded him of what he couldn't have while Yuri was being torn apart by guilt because of how long he had made Wolfram wait just to break things up the hard way.

Feeling that something was wrong, Cheri tried to brighten up the room once more, but wasn't able to since Wolfram spoke up, "Mother, the engagement is over and I have decided to be a courtesan." The flat tone that Wolfram used scared Cheri out of her wits. It reminded her of the time when Dan Hiri left her and she did not want Wolfram to feel the same pain that she felt before. Hiding her shock and fear, she gave her son a reassuring smile and announced that she will prepare a feast for his departure. She steered Wolfram out of the room by holding his shoulders to have a private conversation with him. She knew that Wolfram was breaking apart inside and it was time for her maternal instincts to react.

Soon they reached the gardens where Wolfram shared his fears and anguish with his mother. The only witnesses were the flowers and the moon.

That night, the petals of the "Beautiful Wolfram" withered away.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

"Was it easy for you to move on?" Wolfram eyed his mother with such intensity that made the female mazoku uncomfortable.

"Of course it's not Wolfie… It's hard to move on especially when you love that person."

"Then you must have been hurt so many times then… Imagine having three husbands and falling in love again and again after that. How could you cope with that?" Wolfram did not mean to hurt his mother. He really didn't. His questions were genuinely out of curiosity, but it did make Cheri flinch. The way Wolfram phrased his question made her look like she just played around. It made her feel like Wolfram thinks of her as promiscuous. It pained her to know that even her own son, her own flesh and blood does not understand her completely.

"Wolfram." She rarely called him that. Wolfram, in his shock looked at his mother straight in the eye. "Alright Wolfram, what is the matter?"

"You mean you still do not know? After pushing Yuri to Flurin or even to Elizabeth while you know that I was engaged to him?!" His trembling voice seemed to be looking for more words. He seemed to be so lost that Cheri finally hugged him even though Wolfram usually protested. However, it was different today since there was no struggle. Wolfram was limp in her arms, which worried her more.

"Do not touch me traitor." Wolfram's voice was so full of venom that Cheri had no choice, but to extract herself from him. Glaring at his mother, he said, "You do not know how much you've hurt me by giving Yuri away to those girls. I don't trust you. You who supports "free love" have kept it away from your own son! How can you betray me like that hahaue?! How? He was the only one I truly loved, yet you took him away…" Wolfram finally broke down and cried who was immediately cradled by his mother.

"Wolfram, if you love Yuri as much as you've just admitted, then you must love him enough to let him go. He does not love you Wolfram the way you want him to. You've got to choose; it's either to stay with the one you love or the one who can make you happy who'll eventually show up."

"But Yuri IS the only one that I love and the only person who can make me happy!" His lips were silenced by his mother's finger. He choked back a sob when he saw that his mother was crying as well.

"Oh Wolfie…" Cheri broke down and cried. "Wolfie, think about what you said. You said that he's the only one that can make you happy, but can you make him happy? Will he love you the same as you love him?" Wolfram's eyes were glazed with tears as Cheri looked at him. She couldn't bear to see her baby so broken so she looked away, averting his pained gaze.

"You're saying that he doesn't love me… That he can't be happy with me right? I knew it from the start anyway. I was just too cruel on myself that I kept on believing that I had a chance of happiness with him… In the end, I just proved to myself that I was unworthy of his love that even his pity doesn't suit well with me. Until the end, I stayed pathetic."

"Just let go then Wolfram! Just let go please!" A hysterical Cheri shook Wolfram's slumped shoulders hard. However, Wolfram did not react to her abusive treatment. He just looked at her with a broken gaze and a bitter smile.

"I have already mother. I've already let him go by deciding to be a courtesan. But this pain just wouldn't go away. My selfishness prevents it from leaving me by wishing ill luck on whoever Yuri chooses to marry. Until the end, I still am a selfish, brat prince aren't I? A Wagawamapuu according to Gunther…" Wolfram laughed weakly at the title he was given. It really was suitable.

"You're allowed to be selfish Wolfram." Cheri gave him a heartening smile as she moved to embrace her youngest child. "You're allowed to be selfish because of the immense pain that you've just experienced. Everyone understands it anyway, even Yuri." Comforted by his mother's words, Wolfram allowed himself to be held by Cheri.

"It's okay to be selfish Wolfie because you wouldn't be Wolfram if you weren't; my Wolfram, that is."

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

"It seems that our plan failed." Conrad said as they saw their mother and Wolfram leave the dining room.

"Yes, it appears that way. I thought that mother would not allow Wolfram, but she too was affected by his reasoning it seems." Gwendal could only sigh in defeat. Who ever knew that their mother would willingly accept the fact that his son is a courtesan instead of just living a life in an unwanted marriage.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

Wolfram's departure was due in three days so people were very busy preparing for the big feast. Wolfram too was busy. He spent the last three days in the company of his own soldiers, relishing his last days as their leader. When he's not talking to them or with them, he spent the rest of the time accompanying Greta and spoiling her as much as he could. Everything was perfect

Until the night of the feast came.

Wolfram was dressed in his best clothes. Instead of the usual Prussian blue uniform, he wore a dark emerald green frock coat that matches his eyes and hair perfectly. The boots he wore were white and he wore jewelries that gleamed in the moonlight. The rings emphasized his graceful movements. His skin looked flawless like that of a porcelain doll. He did not look like a prince; he was better than that .That night, he looked like an ethereal being especially when the moonlight illuminated his fragile features.

This night was the start of Wolfram's career as a courtesan.

This was the night when he first met Domenico.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

Author's notes:

I'd just like to clear things up. First, I do not know if Wolfram's father is still alive or not. He was not mentioned in the series anyway (I haven't seen the manga yet, sorry) so I'd just like to say that in this story, he IS alive. Also, I'd like to give a warning. Do not be surprised with the start of the next chapter. I promise you that it's not the way you think it is… I love yaoi and I wouldn't do something so horrible like pairing Wolfram with a girl! I hope that that's enough hint for you already. Please review because I'm losing faith in this fic and thank you to those who HAVE reviewed and suggested things! I'd probably use them…

Remember the question I asked you about whether the character that I'd introduced is an OC or a crossover? Well, it's a little bit of both. He's actually a cross over character, but he's not so well known (unless you are a fan of Anne Rice and no, that character is not part of the vampire chronicles) so some of you might consider him as an OC instead. I wouldn't mind, just give credit to Anne Rice because she was the one who created Domenico. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Wrong

Chapter IX

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama. Also, Domenico belongs to the novel Cry to Heaven by Anne Rice. However, the idea that Domenico and Wolfram will meet is solely mine. Enjoy!

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

The blonde- haired prince was too busy greeting people that he lost track of where Yuri is. While looking for the missing soukoku, Wolfram instead found himself staring at a white- haired girl wearing a red dress. As if feeling that eyes were on her, she turned to look at Wolfram and gave him a small smile. Wolfram immediately blushed then turned away.

Unbeknownst to them, Yuri saw the brief interaction between the two. It brought pain to him, but Yuri being Yuri decided that it was nothing to worry about so he ignored the pain of his heart breaking.

However, Lady Cheri could not just ignore what happened. She knew that the two had a connection.

"Oh Wolfie!" She said in her singsong voice. "Come here, come here!" Seeing his mother beckoning him, he responded immediately by walking briskly towards her, but only to stop almost as soon as he started when he saw the person who was with his mother.

It was her.

The lady wearing seduction itself.

Their gazes met briefly only to be halted by his mother's excited tone of voice. Flustered, he looked at anything or anyone, but her. Seeing his seemingly dismayed appearance, the girl smiled at him and said with her girlish voice, "Nice to meet you Lord von Bielefeld."

The comfort that he got by ignoring her dissolved all at once when she started to ackwoledge him. Seeing that he had no choice, he returned the greeting that this ethereal being had once uttered using her pink, pink lips as if it was painted, but of course, it was not.

He took her hand and brought it near his blushing face. As if sensing his discomfort and reluctance to return her greeting, she herself closed the distance between her hand and Wolfram's lips. Wolfram was stunned by her boldness. She was amused at Wolfram's surprised expression. Cheri was having the time of her life squealing like a die- hard fan girl.

"Oh Wolfie, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Domenico!"

Wolfram stared at his mother as if she had two heads; though it wouldn't be completely weird in Shin Makoku. "Mother, I think you made a mistake."

"What mistake do you mean Wolfie?" He was beginning to be irritated by his mother's idiocy.

"Her name mother. You made a mistake with her name." Wolfram could only sigh in exasperation because of his mother's oblivious state which, reminded him of Yuri's carefree attitude that he always mistook for wimpiness. He was brought back from his reverie when the girl waved a hand in front of his face and giggled softly at his lost expression.

"Pardon me my lady. What was it you were saying?" He stared at her and the only thought that entered his mind was that this girl has the power to make him forget Yuri. Just one look at her amethyst eyes muddles his memories about a certain maou.

She giggled at his inattentiveness and at his glazed look as if he's deep in thought. Her eyes narrowed in mischief as she said, "You're mother did not make a mistake Lord von Bielefeld. I AM Lord Domenico."

Too shocked to say anything, Wolfram could only gawk.

The only thought that entered his mind was: 'No wonder I noticed she lacked breasts.'

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

Yuri could no longer ignore what was happening. He saw Wolfram kiss a lady! How could he be calm? He knew that being calm was impossible, but he still tried. He was starting to act like Wolfram when they were still engaged. Pathetic. Besides, it was only a greeting kiss! On the hand! Why should he be angry? He took several deep breaths for a few seconds and closed his eyes to stop the trembling. Sensing his agitated state, Conrad approached Yuri's side and tried to keep his king entertained. However, he failed miserably. As we all know, Conrad is a bad joker, which is exactly the reason why Yuri's mind flew so easily until it once again landed on Wolfram and the lady he was with.

He felt his heart throb painfully. What was happening? Was he attracted to the lady in red? Was he jealous that Wolfram had found a beautiful girl for himself first before he did? Was he angry that Wolfram got to her first? He didn't know why, but he wasn't satisfied with his guesses. It's as if he forgot an option such as what if he was afraid that he might loose Wolfram's love completely?

He never guessed the right answer that night. After all, he asked the wrong questions because he was too biased to contemplate about the right ones.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

"So basically, you're saying that you're a guy?" He mumbled in disbelief. Domenico only smiled.

"Such frankness you have there Lord von Bielefeld. Yes I am. Why do you look at me with disbelief? You look like a girl yourself you know." A pause. "Actually, you look better than most girls or women for that matter." An amused smile was on Domenico's face as he saw the transition of emotions in Wolfram's face. First, with a surprised expression that shifted to an insulted one. It was not an insult on his part. It was actually praise, but if the hot- headed Mazoku found it offensive then offensive it will be to him.

He should be used to being praise already. Or at least get used to it seeing his job contains a lot of it.

"Well, I may look feminine, but I am not a woman! Nor do I pretend to be one by dressing like one!"

"Oh, so you're denying the rumors that you wear a pink nightgown during the night time?" A cocky expression was on Domenico's face that only served to emphasize his taunting words. All Wolfram could think was that how could such a pretty face have the devil's tongue? Unbeknownst to him, that was what everyone was asking too behind his back. They were in equal footing.

"Wolfie, there's no use arguing about Lord Domenico's gender. He is a man. Or at least he was if he's not considered a man anymore. Anyway, he's a castrato singer, a famous one. That's the reason why he's wearing a dress. It's a costume. He just came from a performance as a woman." It was the second time that night that Wolfram was so surprised, which is why he could only gape. "Ironically, He's also the best courtesan according to most of the nobles—both male and female. Wouldn't you say that this is a very lucky chance meeting then dear?" Cheri as usual was oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding her. The heated glares between the two were no match to her ignorance so Domenico and Wolfram finally stopped their animosity towards each other. The rest of the night, they talked like civilized men—who are just prettier than most men.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

Wolfram remembered that back then, he used to throw tantrums when he saw people stare at him. He didn't like the feeling. This was the reason why he tried to avoid looking at Domenico, which was really hard by the way. The way his pale and flawless skin caught the luminescence of the moon's light made it hard to miss. The way he opened his small, pouting mouth when speaking awakens the desire in Wolfram to feel its velvety texture. His lustrous, black hair makes it hard for Wolfram to contain himself from caressing it. Everything about Domenico mesmerized Wolfram. He was drawn to the other boy who seemed not to notice Wolfram's infatuation with him. He knows so well that he is beautiful that he is already beyond vanity.

"I heard that you wanted to be a courtesan?" Wolfram could only nod at Domenico's angelic voice. A little while back, he was not really able to hear it much and especially adore it because he was too captivated by the beautiful lady. But now that he knew the truth behind Domenico's gender, he couldn't help but admire everything about the other boy separately. It's as if everything became more special. His voice was angelic, his face was ethereal, and his skin was whiter than snow… Everything was made even special now that it was revealed to him that Domenico was indeed a man. Perhaps it's because his characteristics were rarely found in men… Even though Domenico's not really a man anymore. He just used to be one. But still, he's still far better than other castrati!

"Aren't you finished ogling me yet? It's been over an hour already you know." Wolfram should have been pissed, but he wasn't. Domenico wasn't taunting him like some big airhead. The question was genuinely out of curiosity, which caught Wolfram off guard. After all, he wouldn't actually answer Domenico's question right?

"Umm.." Was the most intelligent response that Domenico got from Wolfram.

"Never mind." Domenico smiled, which allowed his pristine, white teeth to show. Once again, Wolfram indulged himself in thinking about how perfect the person in front of him was, but was cut short when he saw Domenico staring at him with his big, soulful eyes. "Are you in love with me Lord von Bielefeld?"

Silence reigned between the two.

Until Wolfram erupted in his bouts of denial.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I am not! You may be pretty and all, but you can't just accuse me of liking you when all that I've done to you was just to stare! How could you acc- - What are you laughing at?!" Wolfram's litany was disrupted by Domenico's soft laughter.

"It was a simple question you know Lord von Bielefeld. I would have been satisfied with just a no or something like that, but then you proceeded to attack me with such ferocious answers." Wolfram blushed. He indeed was rambling. He felt like Domenico thought of him as a barbarian or something. He felt embarrassed beyond belief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable. I just asked it to take your mind off the gutter because you weren't listening to me." Wolfram glared. "Anyway, it wasn't just a distraction actually. I really did mean the question."

Hoping to embarrass his companion too, Wolfram asked. "Why did you ask me that anyway? Do you really think that I'm attracted or even in love with you?"

"Actually, I really thought that you did." Wolfram could only gape at the other boy's straightforwardness. There wasn't even an embarrassed blush or something to indicate that he was uncomfortable because someone thought of him as an egoist, but no! Domenico only cocked his head and seemed honest with his answer.

"Well, if you did fall in love with me, it wouldn't be strange because you weren't the first one to fall in love with me at first sight you know." Wolfram knew that he was telling the truth. After all, he too would have been a victim if it weren't his undying love for Yuri… He set aside the thought of Yuri when he saw the concerned look in the castrato's face.

"So now may I know why you asked that since I already answered it truthfully?"

"Well, it would've been a problem if you're in love with me when I'm the one who'll train you as a courtesan now would it?"

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyou

Author's note:

Wah. I'm sorry. I TRIED to make this longer, but I felt that I should leave it until this part only. I'm sorry if the plot is too slow and that I update much, much slower, but I am trying my best. I just find it hard to write because I'm more of a reader obviously. I'm afraid that you do not find my writing interesting. I have to admit that I'm not proud of it too. Anyway, did you like Domenico? You should try reading Cry to Heaven by Anne Rice. I'm sure that you'll love him. Oh yeah, I have to say that I'll be asking you a very important question next chapter. The plot depends on what you think so don't be afraid to suggest things ask questions and of course, review! It makes me happy and hard- working!


	10. Chapter 10

Wrong

Chapter X

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character, it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama. Also, Domenico belongs to the novel Cry to Heaven by Anne Rice. However, the idea that Domenico and Wolfram will meet is solely mine. Enjoy!

WARNING: OOC Yuri and Conrad! Forgive me for doing this everyone!

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

Wolfram could only gape.

"What did you just say?"

"You're so cute Lord von Bielefeld. I said that I'm willing to train you as a courtesan! Don't you want me to?" Domenico's face had a pained look, which Wolfram wanted to erase immediately.

"It's not that I don't want too! Really, it's not like that!" Seeing that Domenico's face lost the pained look, Wolfram sighed in relief. "It's actually a great pleasure that you'd suggest a generous offer like that, but I'm afraid that I have already found a mentor in the von Bielefeld territory."

"Are you suggesting that that person is better than I am? Your mother did not lie to you you know. I AM the best courtesan." Wolfram couldn't hate Domenico even after he uttered those cocky words. After all, he knew that they were true, which was proven with Domenico's earnest look, which lacked malice.

"All right. I know what you mean. I'd cancel my previous arrangements then."

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"Good morning Wolfie! Had a pleasant night?" Wolfram blushed at the sexual innuendo.

"Of course I had mother, but not in the way that you thought it was!" Wolfram squeaked indignantly.

"Oh, your mother's just teasing you Lord von Bielefeld. However, I am sure that you slept well because you dreamt of me haven't you?" Wolfram turned beet red. He didn't notice that Domenico was there and obviously did not expect the flirting that was ensuing.

"Are you going to stand there all day Wolfie? You should probably sit down now dear."

"Of course mother. I was just about too." Wolfram stopped in his tracks. There were only two seats that were empty; the one beside Yuri and the other one was beside Domenico. The usual seat that he occupied after the engagement was broken was being used by another guest. He had no choice. He had to sit beside Domenico and continue the light flirting than to sit beside Yuri and be the subject of the latest gossip.

Domenico smiled at him when he sat down beside him. He noticed that Yuri was ignoring him. He took no notice of it since he was too preoccupied by the hunger he felt. He was about to eat when Domenico started spoon feeding him. Everyone abruptly stopped to look at how he was going to react. He gulped hard before taking a bite from Domenico's spoon. The embarrassing moment was quickly forgotten when a loud sound of a spoon clattering to the ground was heard.

"I'm sorry. It slipped off of my hand." Yuri quickly apologized and resumed eating. Only Conrad was able to notice that Yuri was distracted like he was trying hard to contain his feelings. His eyes shone of amusement, which went unnoticed by the others.

"Wolfie! I've heard that you've accepted Domenico as your mentor! That's so wonderful!" Celi exclaimed as his youngest son blushed as he noticed that everyone's attention was on him once again. However, the scene was disrupted again by an enraged king.

"You did what Wolfram?! You could have at least informed me you know!" With that, Yuri took his quick leave and closed the door with a loud bang.

"Gee, Lord von Bielefeld. What's with your king? He's acting like a jealous husband if you ask me." Wolfram could only stare at the door as he was reminded of how he acted back then.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukarmaou

"You wished to see me Heika?" Wolfram asked curtly after he shut the massive door to Yuri's office.

"I demand an explanation regarding your decision." The stern voice said.

"I've just accepted a generous offer from Lord Domenico Heika. Besides, mother seems to agree with it."

"You could've consulted me first you know! My opinion as a king matters a great deal anyway! Or have you forgotten?" Yuri shouted, which resulted in Wolfram being irked. He was the one who wanted him gone in the first place anyway!

"Well, Heika. I apologize for my incompetence. This will serve as a reminder for me next time. Am I excused now Heika?"

"No, you are not! You will not leave this room unless I say so or until you tell me the truth!"

"Fine then! I didn't consult you because the invitation was too sudden and I didn't want to bother you anymore with matters concerning me. I am sure that you're too full of the "selfish brat" as you put it anyway."

"When have I ever made you feel that you were insignificant anyway? Huh? Tell me!" The voices inside the room alarmed those outside until Conrad barged into the room to stop the developing argument between the two.

"What's happening here Heika?! Wolfram?!" Conrad entered the room and placed himself between the two enraged teens.

"Don't get yourself involved in this Conrad! Back off!" Conrad shut his mouth, but did not leave his place between the two.

"You still have the guts to actually ask me when you've made me feel insignificant?! I'll tell you then! You make me feel insignificant when you lock the door during the night and I find myself spending one hour trying to break the lock! You make me feel insignificant when you try to leave me during your long voyages! You made me feel insignificant when you didn't even thank me or ask if I was okay after I rescued you from falling! You made me feel insignificant when you let go of my hand when I was about to fall! Worst of all, you made me feel insignificant when you thought that I'd break our engagement after I witness one of your unfaithful acts! In short HEIKA, you make me feel insignificant every waking hour I am with you!"

"That's all in your head Wolfram! I'd never do such a thing!"

"How can you be a good king when you are living in such a lie?!"

"Wolfram! That's enough! You've gone too far!" Conrad pushed Wolfram towards the door until Yuri punched him hard on the jaw.

"You do not have the authority to make him leave! He will not leave until I say so! Understood?! Now, listen von Bielefeld. I'll let you do whatever you want to do from now on. I don't care about you anymore. Have fun being raped then!"Yuri bellowed.

"You think so low of courtesans don't you?! Fine then, if that's what you want, but I'd try my best to avoid sexual situations because it seems that you're afraid that I'd enjoy it too much right? After all, you want me to suffer ad feel insignificant. Good bye then Heika and thank you for the blessings that you gave me." With that, Wolfram turned to leave the room and the infuriated king behind.

"I hope you know what you are doing Heika because you are the one who holds all the responsibility." Conrad too turned his back to follow his brother.

"I hope so too Conrad…" Yuri muttered as he recalled the argument.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukoyukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"Wolfram wait! Where are you going?" Conrad said while trying to catch up with the livid blond.

"To my room of course! Please ask my guards to prepare the horses! I'm going to leave already!"

"You can't do that! If Yuri hears of this…"

"You heard what he said! I can do whatever I want and he won't give a damn so I'm asking you. Please, tell my guards to finish the preparation. I'll be leaving in two hours."

"You know that he didn't mean it… Please give Yuri a chance."

"What do you mean he didn't mean it?" Wolfram paused from the act of fixing his clothes. "You know as well as I do that he meant every word. You saw it anyway. As for giving him a chance, I've ran out of patience and time already. That's about enough. It's more than enough even. I feel like I'm holier than the saints because of all the chance that I've given him!" Wolfram resumed his packing in a brusque manner.

"You know that he loves you… He's just in denial." Conrad said in a soft voice.

Wolfram snorted. "I'm sure that he loves me. It's just that his love for garbage or even for goalas is much higher than his love for me."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too Conrart." Wolfram plopped down on his bed. "I love him so much Conrart. At first, it seemed impossible that I'd fall in love with him, but I still did. Now, I'm hopelessly in love with him, but I can forget him, which can happen over time though it may sound impossible now."

"Wolfram…"

"Please don't pity me Conrart. I'm okay or at least I'm going to be okay as long as I'd be able to stay away from him a little bit."

"Okay then Wolfram. I understand. I'll see to it that the preparations are completed in two hours. See you downstairs then." Once the door was closed, Wolfram slumped on the wall.

"I can't believe that wimp. He turned into a jerk… Am I that disgusting? I'll never satisfy his standards will I?" Wolfram never felt so unwanted in his life, which caused the suppressed angry tears to fall.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

Yuri was taken out of his reverie when he heard several horses' gallop.

"What's happening?" He looked outside his window and found Wolfram, Domenico and several of his guards riding their horses towards the main gate. Panic filled Yuri's mind as he ran towards his door to go outside only to find himself slamming hard into Conrad.

"Conrad! Hurry! Wolfram's going away!"

"Yes he is Heika. He sent me here to tell you that he has already departed." Conrad said in a calm manner.

"Wolfram wouldn't do that! He wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye!" Conrad's calm demeanor was starting to irritate Yuri.

"But you have given him your blessings already Heika. Remember the words 'Have fun being raped?' Well, he took it to heart and was very eager to start learning how to pleasure men, which is why he left early." Conrad's sarcastic remark added salt to Yuri's injury.

"Conrad, you know that I didn't mean that!" Conrad's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Oh Heika, I'm sure that you did not."

"Please Conrad! I have to say sorry to him! I know that I was such a jerk so please, help me reach him!"

"You may want to see him Heika, but I'm not sure that he's too keen in seeing you. Remember this Yuri, he doesn't love you anymore so don't expect that he'll be waiting for you with open arms." With that, Conrad left the distressed king alone with his regrets.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm still alive and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! I really am. It's just that I'm kind of lost with the plot and I don't want to make a mistake so I'm making each scene long so that I'd have more time remembering the real plot. Sorry for the really long dialogues. I've forgotten how to write properly including how to make descriptive paragraphs. Anyway, thanks for the fantastic reviews! I hope that this chapter wouldn't disappoint you. Also, your thoughts/ comments/ suggestions are welcome!

Would you like a Domenico/Wolfram pairing? Or another person with Wolfram? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Wrong

Chapter XI

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and story. Warnings: some characters are out of character, it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama. Also, Domenico belongs to the novel Cry to Heaven by Anne Rice. However, the idea that Domenico and Wolfram has met is solely mine. Enjoy!

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

Yuri spent many days locked in his room after Wolfram's departure. He pondered about the blonde's hurtful words that contained only truth. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no way for him to avoid what had already happened. He had hurt Wolfram A LOT. As an act of atonement, he decided to stay in his room without eating and without entertaining others' act of kindness. He even resisted comforting AND finding comfort in his sweet daughter who dwelt outside his door for three days, demanding for Wolfram until she was taken away by Anissina. He was glad that he was feeling such a big amount of pain and anguish, but he was sure that it's just a fraction of what Wolfram had felt. Therefore, he decided to stay locked in his room for more days until he was sure that he'd die out of hunger.

However, he noticed that the pain of his stomach was distracting him from the process of giving himself mental torment in the form of guilt so he decided to leave his room for a few minutes to get food so that he'd be able to resume his wallowing without any unnecessary disturbances. As he was sneaking in the hallways (and was glad there were no people), he heard Cheri crying, and when he peaked through the doorway, he was met by a heart wrenching sight like she was mourning already for her little boy who had strayed from the path that she wanted. He felt tears brimming his eyes as he retreated from the doorway and retraced his steps towards his room. He didn't feel like eating anymore. Heck, he didn't even deserve to eat! So, he continued flooding his head with angry thoughts.

He regretted everything that he did to Wolfram. Come to think of it, he NEVER did anything nice to Wolfram! He kept on pushing and pushing him away. It was no wonder that Wolfram started hating him because he felt, no he knew that Wolfram felt that he was rejected and unwanted by the man he loved. The past tense of love brought such a heart ache to Yuri and he didn't know why. It couldn't be because he loves Wolfram or anything like that because loving boys is a disgusting thought to him. Perhaps, it's because he missed the feeling of being the center of attention? Maybe, but he knew that there was something deeper and he just couldn't put his finger in it.

Their marriage was an accident. There's no denying that. Thus, he treated it the way it should be treated, which was to ignore it, but the blonde demon seemed to take it into heart, which confused Yuri a lot. Over a long period of time, he KNEW that Wolfram felt something deeper other than friendship for him, but like the engagement, he ignored it. After all, ignorance is bliss, but the thought of Wolfram loving him still lingered in his mind day in and day out until he grew tired of it. He knew that he was hurting the blonde by hanging around with Conrad, or talking to other girls and stuff like that. In fact, he was doing it on purpose to agitate the blonde until he'd get tired and walk away. Things went according to his desire and plan, but he couldn't feel like there was something wrong. His expectations weren't met especially when Wolfram decided to be a courtesan.

_ "Have fun being raped!" _

His last words to his "friend" kept ringing in his ears. He didn't know what urged him to say those cruel words. After all, Wolfram deserved better because of all the kind things that he have done for Yuri and Yuri knew that his words are by no means what you'd give to the person you owe your life to. Yes, he owes his life to Wolfram and Wolfram was right, he made the mazoku feel that he was insignificant "every waking hour" that they were together. He sniffled at first before the tears started pouring out like the rain in the heavens. He has pained Wolfram a lot in the past and now, Wolfram's hurting himself just for Yuri. For how long can Wolfram hold on?

_ If only my love for you was strong and as pure as your love for me was,, then these things wouldn't have happened would it?_

Silence met his thought for even his conscience was sleeping.

The stillness was unnerving and deafening.

And, for once, he wished that there was someone beside him snoring so loud and kicking him out of bed.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"Are we near there already, Lord Domenico?"

"Yes, but please, let us take a break Lord Wolfram!"

'Not again…' Wolfram muttered and helped the exhausted and hassled Domenico get down from his horse.

"You know what? I just can't comprehend why you didn't choose a carriage! After all, it's the most sensible form of transportation for a long kind of journey like ours! Horses are too much to bear with their unsteady movements and everything. Besides, why did we have to leave so suddenly? You could even receive your training from me in Shin Makoku you know…" Domenico stopped his ranting when he noticed that there was no reply. He looked at Wolfram's emotionless face and decided that he'd blow up, but the other boy's response was of course, not as he expected.

"You're right Lord Domenico. I should travel using a carriage next time. After all, horses are for rowdy boys are they not?" The smile in Wolfram's face looked so genuine that only a very observant person like Domenico could see how much of a lie he was talking about and how fake his smile was.

But for a courtesan, life is all a lie. Thus, this will have to do.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"I welcome you Lord Wolfram to my hometown, Hesubia."

Wolfram looked around and found it to his liking. The difference of Hesubia from Shin Makoku is big, but not in a bad a way of course. Shin Makoku is too crowded and kind of dull because of the bleak colors it has, but it was fun to live in nonetheless because of all the interesting and eccentric people (and never forget the beings) that occupy it. Hesubia, on the other hand brings peace and calm to one's mind just by looking at its luscious green scenery and the quaint houses that they have passed. He noticed that there weren't a lot of people, which was probably a good thing because it's an added feature to the peaceful surrounding of the place.

"So do you like Hesubia so far?"

"I don't like it… I love it!" Wolfram said as he raced towards the entrance of the mansion where Domenico was standing.

"I'm sorry that my house is small compared to Blood Pledge Castle, but I do hope that you'd find it comfortable." Wolfram could only gape.

"Are you kidding me? This is small for you?! It's almost the size of Shinou's temple!" Now, it was Domenico's turn to gape at Wolfram's outburst. _But I only thought that he'd like something as big as the one where he used to live in _was the thought of the confused courtesan.

"Anyway, let's go inside shall we?" Wolfram nodded then followed Domenico inside.

Wolfram had a difficulty moving forward because ach piece of furniture in the house makes you want to stop and appreciate. The walls were covered with intricate paintings with the luscious color of red and gold motifs, the chairs were made out of the best marbles and the cushions were full with feathers and the covers made of velvet. The whole place just screams of extravagance! This place can never be compared with Blood Pledge Castle, which only had stone walls for walls because they refused to let Wolfram work on them. _They should have appreciated the concern of an artist like me!_ His forehead creased at the thought, which Domenico misunderstood as a reaction against the commodities of his house.

"Aren't you pleased Wolfram? We could just go back to Blood Pledge Castle if you think that my house doesn't have the right facilities for your stay…"

"I said it's fine already! Heck, it's more than fine, more like perfect!"

"If you say so…" Their random conversation was stopped when they reached the staircase where most of the workers under Domenico were waiting for them.

"Everyone, this is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld who will be staying with us for a couple of months." Everyone bowed and Wolfram returned their greeting by nodding his head.

"Lord Wolfram, these are the people that are under me so as my guest, you have the honor to ask of them whatever you desire." Wolfram nodded at Domenico's statement and looked at all his servants. He noticed that most of them were boys. All of them were effeminate just like Domenico, which made it hard to identify their gender just by looking. If it were not for the clothes that they wore, Wolfram would have been lead into thinking that they were beautiful girls. He continued looking around until he met a boy who was frowning, which was a complete contrast to his companions' smiling faces. He was good- looking other than the ugly scar that marred his forehead. He looked away for the boy's gaze was rather unsettling.

"Let us move on then Lord Wolfram. I am sure that you are exhausted because of the tiring journey." Wolfram followed Domenico upstairs. Again, he was met by beautiful paintings and pieces of furniture that were placed in the long hallway. They continued walking until they reached a majestic door, which Wolfram learned later on that it contained his room.

"I hope that you'd find this room to your liking." With that, Domenico opened the door and Wolfram was met by a beautiful sight. Like the other parts of the house, the walls contained paintings, but instead of the usual red and gold colors, his room had blue and silver. The paintings were of a peacock and he couldn't help but feel that it suited his new profession. His eyes drifted to the bed, which had beautiful fabrics covering it. He was sure that it was smooth to touch. Everything was reach in detail and so beautiful that he felt so thankful to Domenico for providing him with this kind of luxury.

"Th- thank you!" He was so shocked by his gracious host that his good manners were forgotten.

"You're welcome Lord Wolfram. It was a pleasure to serve you." Domenico smiled as he saw that Wolfram was in awe of his commodities. He closed the doors to let the blond have his privacy. However, as soon as he turned his back on the door, he was met by the sight of Lorenzo, the boy with the ugly scar on his forehead.

"Domenico, if that sissy boy takes you away from me, there will be blood spilt." Lorenzo's menacing tone of voice had no effect on Domenico who had an indifferent attitude.

"Try touching him and you'll have to deal with me." Domenico's threat have served its purpose for Lorenzo have backed away. Domenico's eyes lingered lovingly on Wolfram's door.

"Have a nice sleep my fair prince." He uttered as he lavished the door to Wolfram's room with a light kiss. (Author's comment: is Domenico schizophrenic?? Angry then romantic?? Sorry for the comment!)

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know that you are full with my apologies, but I'll have to say it once again, I am sorry. I know that I am not constant in updating my fanfic (and my grammar sucks!) so now, I'll try harder to be more reliable. After all, I think that I have finally seen where this story is headed so thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. That was the best received one I've ever had! THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Anyway, I'd like to expound on why I named Domenico's hometown as "Hesubia." In the novel "Cry to Heaven" of Anne Rice, he lived in a conservatorio near the Vesuvian volcano I think (Sorry, I can't really remember the details) so "Hesubia" is based on Vesuvian. Also, when Wolfram exclaimed that Domenico's house was as big as Shinou's temple, I only assumed that Blood Pledge Castle was bigger than Shinou's temple or something like that. Of course it's not based on facts because I've never really paid attention to details while watching the anime so sorry for the discrepancies.

Lastly, I know that this is out of the topic, but I'd just like to share that I love Wolfram in the OVA (and in the manga, and in the anime)! I've watched it and I've seen a little bit of Wolfram x Conrad….XD Anyway, please review because it serves as the fuel for my inspiration! All of your answers will be answered on the next chapters hopefully! (Sorry if my note is too long!)


	12. Chapter 12

"What the- -

Wrong

Chapter XII

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and plot. Warnings: some characters are out of character, it doesn't really follow the original plot and lots of drama. Also, Domenico and Lorenzo belong to the novel Cry to Heaven by Anne Rice. However, the idea that Domenico and Wolfram has met is solely mine. This chapter might also contain some adult situations (though not explicit, just an implication) so please, beware! Don't forget that I warned you! Enjoy!

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"What the- - ?!" Soon, the entire household of Domenico heard heavy footsteps thundering towards the dining room.

"Good morning to you too, Lord von Bielefeld." Domenico muttered almost immediately as the bang from the closing heavy doors of the dining room has settled. Domenico smiled as he saw Wolfram's evident blush.

"I am sorry that I have forgotten my manners for awhile there Lord Domenico. It is only because I was terribly confused and troubled to find that my wardrobe has seemingly changed overnight." At the evident smirk that Domenico had on his face, Wolfram lost all of his hold on his attempt to maintain his nonchalant appearance and could only mutter, "Oh Shinou, please, no…"

"Oh, you shouldn't be confused anymore Lord von Bielefeld. As for now, I have confiscated all of your clothes so that you could settle for something more fashionable." Domenico's smile only widened to see Wolfram's stunned face.

"And by fashionable, you mean something vulgar?!"

"Oh please, Wolfram, you are overreacting!"

"I am not and I am serious! I can't wear this, this thing!" Wolfram pointed grudgingly at his clothes, which consisted of a sheer low-cut chemise with a loose decorative red Jerkin on top of it while his loose pants were replaced by tight white trousers that come with a pair of brown boots that reached up to his knees. For him, it was so revealing and inappropriate, but it was the most decent attire that he found in the closet, which he shuddered at the mere thought of.

"Oh you can and if I am not seeing things wrong, then you are already wearing it." The melodious tone of voice that Domenico used on Wolfram only served to further irk the blond. He felt like he was being patronized by the amethyst- eyed boy. Seething with rage and humiliation, Wolfram replied, "You insult me Lord Domenico. You are not doing your promised task! I came here to be a courtesan, not to be a lowly prostitute!"

"Oh, but they are one and the same. Courtesans ARE prostitutes. Our only difference from those lowly sluts that you refer to is that we are seen as equals in intellect and status with our customers."

"I refuse to listen to this degrading talk of yours! How can you think so lowly of yourself? Of your job?!"

Wolfram felt daggers looking at him and was shocked to see that it was his usually flirtatious companion to be the one giving it to him. "I am teaching you something; something good and important indeed! I am teaching you to sink down to my level! I am teaching you how to make a man loose his control once you offer him a simple thing such as a single glance! With your beauty, I know that it is possible and I am honing your skills to manipulate people! I am teaching you to become powerful and it is attainable and almost within your grasp because of your radiating splendor! Can you not taste it? Now, if you listen to everything that I say, I am sure that you'd be the best courtesan there ever was!" The lunacy in the speech and the madness in Domenico's eyes scared the blond. His knees trembled at the sight of the castrato who was in the midst of giving a passionate speech and when it finally ended, the eyes of Domenico settled on him once again, which only intensified the fear that he was feeling.

"You're insane!"

"I know and I am going to teach you how to be insane too. After all, you cannot be a courtesan without being insane. It is a requirement and an important one that I'd like you to acquire." Domenico swept past him as he strode towards the door of the dining room. Finally, the blond mazoku's knees gave way to his body weight and he slumped down on the floor. Only one thought raced through Wolfram's mind: _'What kind of trouble have I brought myself to?'_

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"What?!" Yuuri's voice echoed inside the big room, which caused the other people to jolt in surprise at the anger that they found on the usually complacent demon king.

"Heika, it seems that Wolfram is being monitored by Lord Domenico. Even the letters for Wolfram are being checked thoroughly and it seems that Domenico does not approve of our requested visit."

"He can't do that!"

"Of course he can Heika. He is the temporary teacher and guardian of Wolfram. Acting against his wishes would mean an insult to him, which may even result in a crease in our diplomatic relations wit his country because of his powerful influence over the leaders of Hesubia. And I assume that you wouldn't want that now would you?" Gwendal stated with his cold voice that penetrated deep into Yuuri's bones. With each word, he was sure that Gwendal was blaming him for the loss of his little brother and Yuuri knew deep down inside that it was probably true.

"But…" Seeing the resigned looks that the others were giving him, he was losing hope in having the chance to talk to Wolfram and the possibility to try and win him back. He sighed in defeat and tried in vain to stop the angry tears from falling. How he wished that he could be someone else! Not some demon king who constantly has to tread carefully upon fragile relations. He wished that he could be someone who could make decisions quickly without having to think about the consequences that would follow. More than that, he wished that he was not a prejudiced idiot; he longed to have the power to bring back time so that he could have admitted his undying love for his ex-fiancé before something wrong happened like the situation in which they found themselves in.

"Everything would be alright Yuuri. We just have to wait for the right opportunity." He wandered back into reality when he heard Conrad speak. He was touched by the fact that Conrad was desperate enough to try to calm him up by using his name to address him. However, in return, he could only offer a weak smile back to his nazeokuya. "But what if the right opportunity never comes?" He then turned his back to the other occupants of the room.

'_Nee, Wolfram, I guess I AM a wimp after all.'_ With the flash of Wolfram's face in Yuuri's mind, he could feel the fragile smile leave his face only to be replaced by a big frown and heavy, fat tears falling from his eyes. Hearing the sobs that broke the silence, Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad left Yuuri by himself to sort things out.

After all, they knew that there was only one person that the king needed the most right now.

And sadly, it was not them.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"Lord von Bielefeld, I am sorry with how I acted earlier. I admit that I was kind of barbaric." Seeing Wolfram's nod of acceptance, Domenico continued, "But you do know that I do not have any intentions of taking back my words right? After all, I am only speaking of the truth and I have no ill intentions whatsoever."

"I know Lord Domenico and I too, also apologize that I questioned your authority earlier. You are the greatest courtesan of all time are you not?" Wolfram mock- bowed, which Domenico found rather amusing yet insulting on his part.

"Don't act like a prude and do not patronize me Lord von Bielefeld. Our encounter this morning did not happen to make you feel bad and angry. I am quite dissatisfied and even mortified with how I acted and said things, but my manner of speaking wouldn't have changed the contents of what I wanted to say." Domenico sighed in exasperation. "Look Lord von Bielefeld, I know that we've started the day with a huge misunderstanding, but can we please move on? And can you please forgive me already? I am not comfortable to know that you hate me…"

"I do not hate you." Wolfram stated as he shook his petite head. "It's just that I'm starting to doubt my decision and that it burdens me day in and day out." Wolfram paused for a moment and noted the feeling of pity that Domenico exuded. "No, please. Anything but pity." Wolfram tried to hide his awkwardness with a weak smile, which only intensified Domenico sympathetic look.

"You know, before we left for Hesubia, Yu- Heika and I had a fight. His last words still ring in mind and he said, _'Have fun being raped!' _Anger flashed in Domenico's eyes as he clenched his fists hard_. "_You know, everyone talks about how kind Yuri- heika is and I know too, that he is kind for I have it first hand. Yet, when he said those cruel words to me, I can't help but think how bad I am that I was able to produce such negative words from the epitome itself of goodwill and compassion."

Wolfram was soon tackled to the ground as he felt Domenico stroke his face in a loving and soothing manner. Wolfram's eyes widened and as soon as Domenico saw it, he stood up and murmured a quick apology while helping Wolfram to his feet. After a period of silence, Wolfram once again started talking. "Lord Domenico, is it possible that?" Seeing the hesitation in the blond mazoku, Domenico encouraged Wolfram to talk with a graceful nod. "Erm… Is it possible that I... that I do not loose my virginity while being a courtesan?" Wolfram's face was as red as a tomato, which entertained Domenico to no end and even produced a heart- warming laugh from the usually stoic teen.

"What's so funny? I am serious and it was hard enough to admit the thought that was ailing me for so long as it is." Domenico tried hard not to laugh; he really did, but as soon as it escaped through his pursed lips, he couldn't stop it anymore. As predicted, Wolfram got angrier and was about to storm out of the room when Domenico yanked his arm tightly. He was soon met by Domenico's stoic and calm face; there was no evidence that he was laughing like a lunatic just a moment ago. _'Is this how it is to be a courtesan? Being able to hide your emotions REALLY well? If so, then I guess I have a lot to learn…"_

"I'm sorry if I acted as if I was mocking you." Wolfram humped at the statement, which made Domenico smile. "I assure you that I was not. I didn't find your question idiotic. Rather, I found it endearing because it just shows how innocent you are when it comes to these kinds of things." When Domenico saw that Wolfram was no longer attempting to get out of the room, he continued, "You see, there are two types of courtesans: the higher, or cortigiana onesta and the lower, which is the cortigiana di lume. Now, everyone, including your king I think has this biased notion of courtesans being prostitutes. In reality, they were only referring to the lower ones. We, however, belong to the higher level of courtesans though there are exceptions of course. Although sexual gratification may be asked of us, we have the right to refuse because our services do not just center on it. Most people desire our intellect, talent and companionship. That is why you should not look down upon your current occupation Lord von Bielefeld." Domenico raised Wolfram's face to his level. "You should honor it as you honor your rank as a soldier." Wolfram's eyes brightened at the prospect.

"Thank you for enlightening me Domenico." Domenico felt the sincerity in Wolfram's statement as the blond had gratitude written all over his face. "Now, I think I can keep my promise to Yuuri." Domenico was glad that he had rigorous training on keeping his facial features neutral or Wolfram would have seen the hate and jealousy that he had for the blonde's king. "You see, I promised him that I wouldn't enter into sexual relationships though not necessarily in the way that I have stated it right now." Wolfram smiled sheepishly as he remembered his exact words, which were _'I'd try my best to avoid sexual situations because it seems that you're afraid that I'd enjoy it too much right?' _Wolfram shuddered at his choice of words. '_At least I was able to get my message across right?'_

"Oh do not worry Lord von Bielefeld. I'll teach you everything! Even the techniques in avoiding awkward sexual tensions that is!" Domenico hugged Wolfram to show his empathy yet, his thoughts were the exact opposite_. 'Oh I'll teach you to avoid other people's desires, but you can surely not get past MY desire.'_ Domenico tightened his hold on Wolfram so that he could smell him better. _'You're already caught in my web Lord von Bielefeld. All that is left for me to do is to devour you.'_ The prospect of having Wolfram in his arms someday made Domenico smile maliciously, which went unnoticed by Wolfram who was too busy savoring Domenico's 'act of kindness.'

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

"You can't fool me Domenico." Domenico stopped on his tracks.

"And what do you mean by that Signor Lorenzo?" Domenico's voice was sweet yet, it was dripping venom.

"Do not take things too personally! I do not like it! Your job is just to instruct him!"

"Oh, you're one to talk. Your mere job was to be my benefactor yet, you killed my lover back then did you not?" Domenico snapped back.

"Oh, I'll slit the blond's pretty little neck too if you do not stop acting like a love-sick puppy around him! Do you think of me as a big fool?! You can't trick me into believing that you made him wear those sheer clothes as part of the job! Look at your clothes!" Lorenzo quickly pointed an accusing finger at Domenico's wardrobe. "Are they sheer? No they are not of course! You just made him wear those clothes so that you could enjoy seeing lots of his creamy pale skin right? You pervert!" Domenico gave off a heated glare, which Lorenzo returned.

"I only learned those dirty tricks from you."

"And you'll learn more if you do not stop executing the tricks that I have once done unto you. Step back Domenico or you'll see how serious I am with my words."

"Just try to touch him!"

"And just try to test my patience! You know as well as I do that I do not back down on my words!" Domenico sure knew how much Lorenzo's words were true so he kept silent and trudged past the scarred boy.

"You can't protect him forever Domenico." An ugly snarl was present on Lorenzo's face as the light from the blade of his knife illuminated it.

Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaou

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Finally! An update! In reality, I wanted to stop this fic or to put it on hiatus, but when I saw the first episode of the third season and the third episode of the OVA, I was compelled to write again. In the end, after days of brainstorming, I finally figured out the whole plot of this story with the help of my friend. (Hopefully, updates would be faster). Thanks to those who reviewed! They served as a fuel for me to continue writing. Also, thanks to Shohei Takano who made me remember my fic when I almost forgot about it due to the new episodes of Kyou Kara Maou. I love KING Wolfram von Bielefeld! Anyway, sorry for lots of grammatical errors because it's already 1 a.m. and my head's fuzzy; also, I do not know how those beta- readers work so I'm really sorry… As a consolation, this chapter's longer than the previous one by about 400 words. Hope you like this one and I hope that you'd review it so that I'd know the changes that you want to be corrected.

Also, the terms cortigiana di lume and onesta are real terms when it comes to talking about courtesans. You can check more about this on wikipedia. I really hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Wrong**

Chapter XIII

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and plot.

WARNINGS: Some characters are out of character. Furthermore, it doesn't really follow the original plot and has lots of drama. Also, Domenico and Lorenzo belong to the novel Cry to Heaven by Anne Rice. However, the idea that Domenico and Wolfram has met is solely mine. This chapter might also contain some adult situations (though not explicit, just an implication) so please, beware! Don't forget that I warned you! Enjoy!

**Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara**

"Have fun being raped!" He shouted. Instantly, his eyes showed shock and regret, but was easily overshadowed by the anger that he felt for Wolfram. As he glanced at the other boy, he saw the hurt and indignation evident on his pale face. Immediately, he was alarmed. He discerned the fact that Wolfram did not know that he was regretful; that he did not mean whatever it is that he had said. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words did not come out. Panic started enveloping him as he heard the familiar reply that came from Wolfram's lips.

"You think so low of courtesans don't you?! Fine then, if that's what you want, but I'd try my best to avoid sexual situations because it seems that you're afraid that I'd enjoy it too much right? After all, you want me to suffer ad feel insignificant. Good bye then Heika and thank you for the blessings that you gave me." Wolfram then turned his back.

Yuuri started having a hard time breathing. He wanted to call for the blond, to apologize and beg him not to leave. Yet, he could not speak. Any attempt that he made only resulted to him choking back the words that he wanted to release. Desperation finally set in as he saw that Wolfram's retreating figure was starting to become hazy.

"_I can not lose him!"_ He thought.

He struggled to catch up with Wolfram, but when he was near enough to touch the mazoku prince, Wolfram suddenly vanished into thin air. Afterwards, Yuuri collapsed and the next time that he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the familiar ceiling of his lonely room.

"This nightmare again huh?"

**Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaouykoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara**

"Good morning Lord von Bielefeld. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Lord Domenico. Yes I have slept well. Thank you for asking." Wolfram replied to his gracious host.

"That is good since I wanted us to start our lessons formally now." Domenico smiled as he met Wolfram's determined eyes.

"First of all, I would like to say that we'll take things slowly. I would never rush you, you understand? And, I want us to stick first with the basics."

"All right." Wolfram said in return and nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Excellent. So, first of all, I would like to clarify things up so that we would not be confused. Is that alright with you?" Seeing Wolfram's approval, Domenico continued.

"I hope that you would not get mad, but I had someone look into your profile." Wolfram's eyes widened, but quickly returned to its normal size. Other than feeling that his privacy was being violated, he had no reason to produce any violent reactions. After all, he had nothing to hide… Apart from the fact that he made a fool of himself by following Yuuri around like a love- struck individual, which he probably was. Besides, there's no use becoming flustered with the fact that Domenico knows that after reading about him. It's already a fact that a lot of people know anyway. With that, Wolfram finally resolved his issues so he gazed at Domenico to relay the message that he was ready to accept whatever it is that the other boy had to ask.

Seeing Wolfram' approval, Domenico started. "While reading this profile," Domenico pointed at the papers in the table, "I have found out some of the basic pieces of information about you: that you are the third son of Cecilie von Spitzweg and that you are the heir to the von Bielefeld throne and other stuff that is already publicly known. However, I found a very interesting fact, which I would like you to expound on okay?" Wolfram raised his eyebrows. He was intrigued with what Domenico found amusing about him.

"I understand that you are beautiful Lord von Bielefeld as I can visually see right now. But, I also understand that this beauty of yours had also acted as a curse for you right? Would you like to tell me this story perhaps?" Domenico asked the other boy whose mouth was currently fixed in a round manner signifying that he remembered the event.

"I don't see why you are interested with that. That is old news already." Wolfram huffed in indignation.

Domenico chuckle good naturedly. "You may not see the relevance, but I do. In fact, this is the sole problem that I have to fix for you to become the next best courtesan. So please, would you care to enlighten me with what happened?"

"If you insist then alright." Wolfram stated with reluctance in his voice. He sat down in front of Domenico and made himself comfortable. After all, this was going to be a long story.

"When I was little, my mother had a lot of suitors. She constantly drags me along in her find of twisted 'true love.' To make matters worse, she presents me in front of those strangers and makes me pick the one that I wanted as my father." Wolfram rolled his eyes as he remembered those days. Seeing his reaction, Domenico mildly smiled.

"Years passed and she continued doing this practice. However when I was in my 50's (around 10 yrs. old in appearance) and was old enough to understand the meaning behind this ceremony, I stopped coming with her. Eventually, she got bored without me, her play doll so she too kind of settled down. But, that did not stop her suitors from running after her."

"However, something awful happened." Wolfram gulped as the memories started replaying in his mind. "I was starting to grow up and some people were already noticing my looks as my mother aptly put it. According to her, I was so mild- mannered, sweet and beautiful…" Wolfram paused to give Domenico a pointed glare to stop him from snickering. "As I was saying, mother thought that I was so charming that it would not take long for both men and women to fall in love with me. And, that is exactly what happened. Some of her 'suitors' only pretended to come within the castle walls to court her, but in reality, they wanted to kidnap me and make me their boy toy or whatever it is that they had in mind." He shuddered at the thought while Domenico continued listening as if he was enraptured by some great tale.

Seeing his companion's determination to listen, Wolfram continued, "There were around four times that I was successfully kidnapped by those perverts. Security within the castle was strengthened yet, many still attempted to steal me away. Mother and my older brothers were starting to get concerned. After all, they were not always there to protect me. So, Gunter hatched up a plan: What if they made me take lessons to make me less charming?" Domenico's eyes widened. _'Who in their right mind would make someone beautiful less captivating?'_ He wondered.

Wolfram took note of Domenico's horrified expression and smirked. "Now you know why I am like this. I WAS mild- mannered once, but in order to discourage those perverts from taking me away, I had to develop some sort of defense mechanism, which was to alter my behavior. After the declaration of Gunter's plan, they started educating me on how to be bad and started deconstructing the previous knowledge of formal etiquette that I had. Let's just say that I had more fun in those lessons." Wolfram snickered as those sweet days were remembered.

"You poor child!" Domenico suddenly latched himself on the startled blond.

"_This wasn't really the reaction that I expected.'_ Wolfram thought as he stared at Domenico with a weird expression.

"What a waste of talent! Do not worry Lord von Bielefeld, I will save you from further degeneration." Wolfram sweat dropped at the castrato's declaration.

"That is good and all, but shouldn't we focus on more important matters?" Wolfram asked.

"Actually, this is important because we are delving into the core of the problem, but if you had some question in mind, I would be happy to answer it."

"Well, would you explain further the thing that we were discussing yesterday? You know the.." Wolfram stopped midway and started blushing. He diverted his gaze and fiddled with the ruffles of his chemise.

"Oh, you mean the thing about virginity?" Domenico conveniently supplied.

"Y-yeah." Wolfram's flush only deepened, which enamored Domenico more.

"I already told you that you can preserve it, but only by remaining as a _cortigiana onesta_ or a high courtesan and nothing less. However, there will be a lot of times that your partner would become pushy. During those situations, you can still deflect his advances using certain techniques such as promising sweet things that you can do later, which of course, would never really happen." Domenico smiled at that statement while recalling several situations that he used that technique on. Soon, his expression changed into a more serious one. "But Wolfram, there are still more aggressive types of people. There are those that would really force themselves upon you—much like the perverts that you encountered when you were little. At those times, your position cannot really defend you unless…" Domenico trailed off, thinking hard.

Starting to become concerned at his partner's reaction, Wolfram muttered, "Domenico…" Trying to placate the other.

But, the tension immediately vanished when Domenico regained his cheery and witty disposition. "I know the proper way to preserve your virginity!" At these words, Wolfram's ears perked.

"There is this old custom here in Hesubia where courtesans put restrictions on their relationship with their customers. For them, the ultimate goal is to preserve their virginity until they have met the right person who they think is close enough to be their lover. In response, their customers become frustrated, but soon, they find the courtesan to be more endearing in this flirting game where the level has become more difficult. But then, to be able to achieve this feat, that courtesan must be desirable enough to keep the customers away and I think that you, Lord von Bielefeld can achieve this."

"I like the idea, but I don't think that I can pull it off…"

"Nonsense!" Domenico took hold of Wolfram's hands and directed the other's eyes to return his gaze. "If anyone can revive this old custom of ours, then it would be you Wolfram, I assure you." Domenico's grip started to become tighter while Wolfram's cheeks were starting to become as red as a tomato.

"Well, I would certainly give it all my best if that is what you wanted to hear from me." Wolfram offered his teacher a tiny smile. "Besides, who could resist my charm anyway?" He continued with more arrogance.

'_Well Yuuri certainly did resist my charm… But, it's not the time to think about him!'_ He thought which only recovered more of his lost confidence. Besides, it's no use dampening his spirit anyway. It would not serve his purpose.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear from you!" Domenico beamed.

"Alright. So, where do we start? I mean, how would people know that I am putting restrictions on myself as a courtesan?" There was genuine confusion in the blonde's eyes that Domenico wanted to erase.

"That's easy. We just have to organize a grand ball to signify your 'debut' into this profession."

**Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara**

"Heika!!!" Gunter wailed.

"Compose yourself Gunter! What is this noise all about?" The stern voice of Gwendal reproached the hysterical Gunter.

"I think that we could finally lift Heika's spirits!" At that, Gwendal's eyebrows rose. "Explain Gunter."

"Well, I have just received news that Lord Domenico and Wolfram are organizing a grand ball and that all single men and women who could afford to attend are free to attend. That means even Heika is not an exception to the rule!" Gwendal's eyes widened. He started heading for the door to reveal this good news to their young monarch, but as soon as the door was opened, Yuuri's form materialized in front of the two advisers.

"Is that true Gunter?" Yuuri asked with shock still evident on his face. "Will I finally be able to meet Wolfram?"

**Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukara**

**Author's note:**

Would Yuuri really finally meet Wolfram? Well, that is the question that I leave for you to answer until next chapter.

Anyway, I guess I need to apologize once again. It's been over eight months before I updated once again and I'm really sorry. Actually, I have figured out the whole plot, but I had a hard time writing it and not to mention our internet connection right no sucks so sorry if I disappointed a lot of you who have given me nothing but good reviews. Also, I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors especially in the previous chapters. After I finish this story, I promise you that I'd polish it.

What do you think of this chapter? I know that he part where Wolfram explained his childhood was kind of random and inconsistent with the anime and manga's plot, but it made sense didn't it? I mean, in the anime, whenever young Wolfram was depicted (before Conrad's personality was revealed to him, he was always sweet and care- free so this is the reason that I attributed to Wolfram's sudden change of character without considering 'Conrad's betrayal' to him. Also, I only made that part about conserving his virginity to emphasize the point that he still gives a lot of importance about what Yuuri would think about him, which is sweet on his part isn't it? And, to make that possible, I had to reread Memoirs of Geisha especially the section about the _mizuage_ where the geisha can sell their virginity to the highest bidder; but then of course, I edited things to fit my plot.

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope that I did not disappoint anyone with the turn of events. I'm hoping to read your reviews and/or concrits. See you next chapter (soon, hopefully).


	14. Chapter 14

**Wrong**

Chapter: XIV

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

DISCLAIMER: The bishies of Kyou Kara Maou are not mine (even Lorenzo and Domenico of Anne Rice's "Cry to Heaven")… so I'm just borrowing them for my own imagination and plot.

WARNINGS: Some characters are out of character. Furthermore, it doesn't really follow the original plot and has lots of drama. Also, Domenico and Lorenzo belong to the novel Cry to Heaven by Anne Rice. However, the idea that Domenico and Wolfram has met is solely mine.

**Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyouka**

"So, you mean, it really is possible to meet Wolfram again?" Yuuri asked with an optimistic expression.

"Heika, it is indeed possible. However, it would be wise if we go about things in a careful way, especially when we are going to deal with Lord Domenico. I do not think that he merely 'forgot' to discourage us from attending when he went to such great lengths just to let us know that we cannot contact Wolfram, even in letter form." Gunter paused and looked at Yuuri, trying to decipher his reaction. What he saw from the soukoku was a troubled one.

"What I'm trying to say, Heika, is that there has to be some trap for us that Lord Domenico has set- up. Or, if not, then there has to be some kind of advantage for them to be this bold." Gunter stated. He took a peak at his beloved Heika once in a while and the way that Yuuri's hopeful smile melted into a frown disheartened the Royal Adviser a great deal.

"Do you think that Wolfram would allow that?" Yuuri asked with a little voice, hurt evident in his voice. Looking around the room, he saw that everyone's face was troubled.

"You couldn't possibly be implying that Wolfram would just ignore me! Conrad, talk! Wolfram's your brother; you have to protect him when he's not here to speak for himself!" Conrad only looked at Yuuri with a dejected expression. "Not you too, Conrad…"

Seeing the tension in the room, Gwendal spoke up, "Heika, listen to us. We are not saying that Wolfram's the one refusing to see us or that he might be planning something that we do not know. What we are trying to make you see is that we have a formidable opponent that is hiding behind Wolfram's back. We can never question Wolfram's loyalty to us, especially to you, his beloved king." Yuuri gaped, noticing that Gwendal definitely omitted the word 'fiance.'

'Oh yeah, we're not engaged anymore…' Yuuri thought with a faraway expression in his face. Noticing this, Gwendal coughed to gain Yuuri's attention once again. Gwendal continued speaking.

"As I have said before, we can never question Wolfram's loyalty. However, if there is someone telling him things that would make him doubt or be angry with us, then he might possible succumb to that person's influence especially when he's too emotional, which we all know he is." Gwendal stated, physically looking at his king's eyes, but mentally absent himself.

Gwendal's thoughts were about something else; it was more concerned with his youngest brother's welfare. All of them have heard rumors about Domenico; how tricky and manipulative he was to his 'customers.' With this kind of person controlling his brother, he couldn't even predict a possible outcome for their upcoming meeting with the two courtesans. But, that wasn't what troubled him the most. He was certain that a lot of people would be involved, but he was sure that Wolfram would be the one who would receive the most damage in dealing with both his king, Yuuri and his mentor, Domenico.

Gwendal did not know Domenico's ulterior motives, but he was sure that the sly courtesan would put his youngest brother to good use. After all, Wolfram is such an important pawn in the world of politics. He is currently the heir to the throne of the demon king unless Yuuri would have a child, which is far from happening. He is also, the future head of the influential clan of von Bielefeld. With all of these qualifications, who wouldn't use Wolfram for their own good especially in terms of moving up the social ladder?

Then, there's also Yuuri to consider. Yuuri might not have ulterior motives, but he might throw venomous words at Wolfram once again. That would not really be far from happening since the two have the tendency to always fight. Quickly, Gwendal's hands flew to his temples. He felt a major headache coming.

"Gwendal is absolutely correct, Heika. I think that it would be wise to prepare ourselves. To start off things, it would be best to alarm them of our presence by sending them a letter. If ever they do reply, then, they could not possibly humiliate you publicly while claiming that you were imposing on them." Gunter dictated.

"Well, if that's the only way to meet Wolfram, then I would leave things to your care Gunter."

"Of course, Heika." Gunter bowed as he accepted Yuuri's orders. After excusing himself, Gunter quickly exited Yuuri's room so that he could start writing the letter.

As soon as the door closed after Gunter left, Yuuri turned to face Gwendal and Conrad. "I guess, karma's quick to catch up with me. Who knew that the tables would turn around and that I would be the one running after Wolfram?" He chuckled bitterly while glancing at Wolfram's brother who had worried expressions. In response, Yuuri threw them a shaky smile and proceeded towards the windowsill to lean on it. He looked at the garden and saw the gleaming buds of the 'Beautiful Wolfram' that reminded him so much of Wolfram's golden hair. Suddenly, he felt a pang on his chest, deep longing for his blond hair made him weak on the knees.

"But, you know, the thing that bothers me the most is how difficult it is to say simple words such as 'sorry' when Wolfram definitely deserves it… Who knows how much pain he is suffering right now? Am I really so undeserving of his forgiveness?" Yuuri trailed off and quickly left the room.

**Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyouka**

"What are we going to do again?" Wolfram asked. He was sipping tea in one of his room's most comfortable chairs when Domenico quietly slipped into his abode. The long- haired boy quickly approached Wolfram and gave him a sly smile.

"Do not worry your pretty little head about such insignificant things, Wolfram! Everything is being taken care of. What you have to worry about is how to get to the tailor shop fast enough because I have scheduled you for a fitting today." Domenico stated and swiftly took a peek at the contents of his golden pocket watch. "If what I'm seeing is correct, then the tailor has been missing your presence for approximately two hours."

Wolfram's eyes widened. He scampered towards his massive close and quickly took clothes off their hangers, not exactly minding the articles of clothing that he took out. While changing his clothes, he kept on shouting at Domenico, which the latter found amusing.

"I don't know what kind of perverse thoughts that run in your head whenever you see me so flustered! All I know is that you enjoy seeing me in this kind of state!" Wolfram huffed while hastily pulling on his boots.

"Why, it's kind of obvious already Wolfram. I don't even know why you ask such things. Who wouldn't enjoy seeing you in this kind of state when you are blushing and panting as if you were--"

"Stop it with the sexual innuendos already!" Domenico never got to finish his statement because of Wolfram's outburst. In response, Domenico's grin only widened, showing off his pearly white teeth at the irate blond, which only incensed the latter even further.

":All right, all right. I will stop." Domenico mock surrendered by waving his hands in front of him in a placating manner. "I will stop teasing you already because you are late enough as it is." Wolfram was already out of the door even before Domenico has finished his sentence. The purple- eyed boy was about to leave Wolfram's private chambers when someone knocked on the door. Curious, Domenico opened the door slowly and left the previously occupied room when he saw the intruder.

"What is it now Lorenzo? I bet that you weren't expecting me to be the one who would open this door… Am I correct in my assumption?" Domenico crossed his arms and scanned the other boy's form with suspicious eyes. "So, what kind of weapon have you brought today? A sword? A knife? Or, could it be poison?"

Lorenzo laughed. "Oh, don't accuse me of such things Domenico. You are the one who is notorious for his great knowledge of poisons." In retaliation, Domenico glared warningly.

"Oh, stop it with your murderous looks. I am not here with the intention of killing your new golden- haired boy toy. I am here because I know that you will be occupied with him, or more like, flirting shamelessly with him. Now, since this letter was addressed to you yet it came from that mazoku's homeland, then I hoped to see some form of great entertainment if my timing was correct." Lorenzo shrugged as if to emphasize his point.

"Alas, he already fled before I could mock him." Seeing the relief shining in Domenico's eyes, Lorenzo added, "But, if I were you Domenico, I would not stay calm for too long especially when there are people like me intent on destroying your plans." Lorenzo laughed menacingly as he left the castrato in a befuddled state.

Once Lorenzo was out of his sight, Domenico hastened towards his own private rooms. He thought that he had already made arrangements for the letters that came from Shin Makoku? Domenico shook his head roughly. It was not the time to think of such trivial matters! The important task was to dispose of the letter that was currently in his hands.

His room came into view and he sighed in relief as soon as he closed the doors. He quickly looked at the official seal of the demon king and ripped off the envelope to note the contents of the letter. He scanned through the whole thing and dropped the paper as soon as he was finished with it.

"This could not be happening!" Domenico muttered while his hands started gripping some of his dark locks. His eyes darted sideways, to and fro while his mouth was open as if in a silent scream. He tried to remember the contents of the letter again and his heart started beating loudly. The demon king would be attending Wolfram's ball!

His planes were ruined! All because of a single mistake, all because he forgot to notify the demon king that he is not allowed to attend in a much earlier time period! He slumped into his chair and thought of alternatives. He could not tell the monarch soukoku now that he could not attend since he did claim 'anyone who is anybody' could attend; to make matters worse, the demon king even sent a letter that confirmed his presence in the ball, which by now must be a widespread fact. He had no other choice but to acknowledge the demon king's presence.

However, if Yuuri and Wolfram met again and if Yuuri was successful in convincing Wolfram to return to Shin Makoku, then he might loose Wolfram… Right?

No, he absolutely cannot let that happen.

But… How?

Suddenly, Lorenzo's words from their conversation earlier floated in the air. "You are the one who is notorious for his great knowledge of poisons."

Domenico smirked. He might not loose Wolfram after all. If he had been successful at doing it earlier, then, chances are that he would be able to do it again. He sat down on his writing desk and started on writing his response letter to Yuuri.

Domenico ended the letter with a flourish, his spider- like signature resting at the bottom of the page. Quickly, he stamped his seal on the envelope. He looked at the spot before him, imagining the wimpy and awkward demon king standing at the empty space. He flashed a predatory grin at the imaginary Yuuri and said, "You threw Wolfram away, thinking that he is trash, but in reality, he is one of the rarest gems in the whole world. I picked him up and polished him to perfection. Now, you want him back, but I would not willingly give him up. After all, I am playing for keeps." Domenico's cruel laughter was carried away by the wind.

Kingdoms away, Yuuri shivered due to the cold caresses of the wind. What was this ominous feeling that he had?

**Kyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyoukaramaoukyouka**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As always, I am sorry for the late update. I had bad internet connection for the past few months so I guess, I had more time to procrastinate. I'm really sorry. Besides, I was kind of discouraged from continuing this story. I did say that I accept constructive criticisms, but there was this one reviewer who really crossed the line and insulted me personally (you can read her rude insights in the reviews section.) Not to worry though, instead of being discouraged from writing, I found more motivation from her verbal abuses since it would irk her if I did continue writing.

Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter was quite insane; it was intentional. I guess, I'm just showing you more of Domenico's personality, which really borders on being insane. And, if you are quite confused with the events, please wait for the next chapter. I promise that I will explain things more clearly especially Domenico's wicked plan. What would happen to our dear royal couple? Once again, I'd be happy if you'd review this chapter and give concrits. Flames will be ignored especially from that rude person.


End file.
